Getaway
by KateB-fan
Summary: Historia algo AU. Castle y Beckett se reencuentran unos años después, luego de un breve tiempo trabajando juntos. Pero esto sucede en el Caribe, estando ambos solos, de vacaciones... ojalá le den una oportunidad! Capítulo 22.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es algo AU, Kate y Rick sólo trabajaron juntos hasta la publicación del primer libro, luego Castle desapareció de su vida y a ambos les quedó la sensación de algo pendiente...**

**Kate se está tomando las primeras vacaciones en mucho tiempo, se recupera de una ruptura con su último novio, Josh y se siente sola y poco valorizada... aquí vamos... espero que la disfruten! **

**Getaway**

Kate inspiró hondo cuando salió del taxi que la había llevado a la cabaña del complejo que había reservado en Punta Cana. Hacía siglos que se debía estas vacaciones y aunque solo se tomaría una semana, sabía que lograría desconectarse de todo y de todos…

No era que el trabajo no le interesaba más, pero luego de su pelea con Josh, que había sido su pareja durante dos años, Kate había elegido mantenerse sola… se había tomado un año sabático y quizás este viaje le ayudaría a conocer gente interesante.

Cuando entró, murmuró algunas palabras que recordaba de su español básico y entró a registrarse…

Su agente de viajes había hecho la reserva y le había recomendado el mejor lugar, y ella había ahorrado dólar sobre dólar y estaba satisfecha…

Por suerte pudo comunicarse bien con la recepcionista y cuando llenaba los papeles para acceder a la habitación escuchó una risa que le resultó familiar.

Giró la cabeza por sobre su hombro y vio a un hombre de espaldas, hablando por teléfono móvil, se alzó de hombros y siguió escribiendo…

Su voz se le hizo conocida, pero se dijo que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar alerta, y decidió que no le prestaría atención…

Cuando la mujer le dio las llaves de la cabaña, Kate levantó su bolso y se dirigió allí y cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, se quedó boquiabierta con el paisaje…

Cerró los ojos y sonrió. Sin duda esto era lo que le hacía falta. Un hermoso paisaje, sol, mar, arena… quizás un buen trago y eventualmente, buena compañía… si tan solo…

Kate suspiró, "mejor sola que mal acompañada"…

Dejó sus cosas, se cercioró de que todo estuviese de acuerdo con lo que le habían ofrecido y se cambió. Se puso su traje de baño de dos piezas, un vestido encima y bajó por el costado de la cabaña hasta la playa.

La arena se sentía increíble y Kate se quitó las sandalias bajas y caminó con placer mientras la arena se escurría entre los dedos de sus pies.

Se acercó al agua, estaba a temperatura ideal, se mojó los pies pero decidió que no se bañaría ese día… ya era un poco tarde…

Caminó un buen rato por la costa, sintiendo de a ratos el agua mojando sus pies. Pensó en su madre y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon cuando recordó que finalmente, no había atrapado al asesino, después de años de investigarlo…

Cerró los puños y se obligó a serenarse, esas eran sus vacaciones y debía relajarse.

Pensó en un trago, eso estaría bien, total, estaba en el Caribe y todos se la pasaban tomando y disfrutando… nadie notaría qué hora era…

Volvió a su cabaña y se sirvió un vodka, lo rebajó un poco con jugo de naranja y se lo tomó de un trago…

Cuando se sirvió el segundo, se prometió que lo disfrutaría… esa era la idea, disfrutar…

Al servirse el tercero, el jugo se había terminado y Kate decidió volver a bajar a la playa…

Dejó sus sandalias en la cabaña y bajó con su vaso en la mano. Notó que estaba un poco mareada y sonrió. Se sentía bien… ahora sí…

Se dejó caer en una silla que había en el sector de playa de su complejo y luego de tomar el último sorbo de su trago, apoyó el vaso en una mesa cercana… cerró los ojos, trató de pensar en algo lindo y de pronto se dio cuenta de que había olvidado empacar sus libros…

Suspiró con nostalgia, pensó que esa era una buena ocasión para volver a leer algunos de sus favoritos…

Algunos de Poe, otros de Agatha Christie y también había pensado en llevar "Heat Wave", un libro por el que nunca había recibido ni un modesto gracias de su autor… no era que ella lo había escrito, pero había sido la inspiración y él había desaparecido y nunca más la había llamado, luego de su corta, pero intensa experiencia trabajando juntos…

Kate suspiró. Aquellas épocas en las que su trabajo y aspecto generaban inspiración y admiración de alguien… ya no mas… y sacudió la cabeza con amargura…

Se preguntó por qué tenía que ser tan masoquista. Se había pasado pensando en aquellas cosas que no estaban bien, en lugar de admirar el paisaje y disfrutar…

-Disfruta, Kate…- dijo en voz alta para nadie.

Se levantó y decidió acercarse para contemplar el atardecer al lado del mar.

Caminó unos pasos y escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

-Disculpe…- una voz masculina- está olvidando su vaso…- le dijo y cuando ella se dio vuelta sonriente, algo avergonzada y agradecida, se encontró cara a cara con quien menos se hubiese imaginado.

-¿Castle?

-Beckett… ¿eres tú?- dijo él y ella se sintió traspasada por sus ojos azules.

Rick sonrió, estaba bronceado, vestía una camisa color natural y un jean. Kate, a pesar del alcohol, pudo divisar algunas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos, pero sin duda, él estaba increíblemente sexy…

-Aunque no lo creas, soy yo…- dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?- dijo él tratando de recordar.

-No lo sé… tres, cuatro…

-Sí… ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien… finalmente tomándome unos días de vacaciones, los primeros en siglos… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Bueno… estuve de gira con mi novela gráfica… y me escapé unos días… necesitaba relajarme…- dijo y suspiró.

-Entiendo…- dijo ella.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace un rato…

-Yo estoy desde ayer… no me digas que estás en este complejo…

-Sí…- dijo Kate y luego se arrepintió, no estaba segura de quererlo cerca.

-Qué casualidad… yo también…- dijo él sonriente y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír. Era increíble que ella se hubiera fijado en él hacía años… pero su enamoramiento había sido fuerte…

-Bien, Castle… me alegra haberte visto…- dijo e intentó girar hacia su cabaña, que no estaba lejos.

-Espera, Kate…- dijo y ella sintió un pequeño escalofrío, era la primera vez que él la llamaba por su nombre- yo sé que quizás estés maldiciendo este encuentro…

-No…- mintió ella.

-Pero me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche… en son de paz… ¿qué me dices?

-Mejor no… no es que no quiera… pero… tú sabes, he querido desconectarme de la ciudad y lo primero que hago es cruzarme contigo…

-¿Estás con alguien?

-¿Aquí? No…- dijo ella y él comprendió a lo que ella se refería. Seguramente había dejado a su novio en New York.

-Pues yo tampoco… y te prometo que será una cena amigable y charlaremos de lo que tú quieras… dame una oportunidad, Kate…- le dijo y ella no supo negarse, no tenía idea de por qué, pero no pudo…

* * *

**Bueno, no esperen una historia de 50 capítulos porque no sucederá... jaja! Espero que le haya gustado, siempre quise llevar este romance al Caribe... gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Luego de mirarse al espejo y sonreír satisfecha, Kate salió de su cabaña. Su vestido era sencillo, blanco y la ducha reconfortante le había caído de maravillas, ya casi no sentía mareos y el alcohol no parecía haber causado estragos en ella.

Llevaba el cabello suelto y un maquillaje suave. Caminó en la penumbra hasta que divisó el lugar que Castle le había indicado.

Divisó una barra, la iluminación con velas y escuchó la música alegre a lo lejos.

Pensó en escaparse, total, él no podría culparla, pero nada la eximía de volver a encontrarse con él y que siguiera insistiendo, todavía tenía chances de que él se fuera pronto y no la molestara más…

Caminó entre la gente, había muchas parejas y todos charlaban alegremente. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un daiquiri. El chico que atendía murmuró lo que ella creyó que era un cumplido en español y le sonrió.

Kate se apoyó en la barra y cuando giró la cabeza para observar el ambiente, lo vio venir caminando.

No es que no lo hubiese visto para nada en todos esos años, pero no lo había visto personalmente y la verdad era que las fotos no le hacían justicia. Estaba más maduro, pero el porte, esos hombros y la mirada penetrante lo hacían casi irresistible…

Él sonrió a lo lejos y Kate culpó al alcohol que todavía no había probado por el escalofrío que recorrió su médula…

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió cuando llegó hasta donde ella estaba- pensé que te arrepentirías y no vendrías…

-Lo pensé… realmente estoy algo cansada por el viaje… pero decidí que tengo que aprovechar y disfrutar desde el primer día.

Rick se pidió un whisky doble mientras asentía.

-Haces bien… conozco tu entrega al trabajo y créeme… te lo mereces…- le dijo él y ella sonrió, agradecida de que él recordara su pasión por el trabajo.

-Cuéntame sobre Alexis… ¿cómo está? ¿y tu madre?

-Oh… Alexis está bien… comenzando la universidad… todavía no tiene decidido que hará de su vida pero, ha crecido… no sabes cuánto…- dijo Rick sonriente, orgulloso.

-Apuesto a que sí…

-Aquí está…- dijo él y sacó su celular y le mostró una foto.

-Dios… ya es una mujer…- dijo Kate- la última imagen que tengo de ella es de una adolescente… es increíble…

-Sí… bueno y mi madre… ella todavía me reclama que me haya alejado de la comisaría y de ti…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Dice que fue la única vez que me vio comprometido con un trabajo…

-Tu madre…- dijo Kate entre carcajadas.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están los chicos?

-Bien… prácticamente me empujaron a venir… Ryan se casó… con su novia, Jenny…

-Sí… recuerdo que ellos estaban comenzando…

-Y Lanie…

-La doctora Parrish…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Bueno… ella va y viene todo el tiempo con Espo…

-¿En serio?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y bajó la vista, algo melancólica. La única que estaba sola era ella.

-¿Y tú?

-Yo…- dijo y evitó mirarlo, no quería saber si realmente él estaba interesado en conocer su situación actual- estuve en pareja durante unos años… y… terminó… Josh era médico… cirujano cardiovascular… buen tipo… pero nunca estaba para mí… así que me cansé…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y buscó sus ojos, pero ella continuó esquivándolo.

-Me llamó el otro día… tiene intenciones de volver…- mintió Kate e hizo un gesto con la mano, como si no quisiera hablar demasiado del tema.

-¿Volverán?

-No lo sé…- dijo ella, quería dejar las cosas así, para que él no intentara nada- ¿y tú?

-Yo… bueno… quise volver a enamorarme… tú sabes que me cuesta trabajo estar solo… pero sacando alguna relación casual… nada…

-Mejor solo que mal acompañado…- dijo Kate, sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su trago.

-Bueno… a veces uno extraña estar acompañado…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-Dímelo a mí…- expresó ella sin pensar y luego se arrepintió.

-¿Quieres sentarte en una mesa y pedimos comida?

Kate asintió y se levantó, llevó su trago con ella y lo siguió hasta una mesa desocupada.

-Mañana será un día lindo… ¿tienes planes?

-No… no lo sé… todavía no planeé nada… suponía que me quedaría en la playa…

-¿Quieres venir a navegar? Tengo un conocido que tiene un velero… me invitó y me dijo que podía llevar a alguien…

-No lo sé…- dijo ella dubitativa.

-¿Alguna vez has navegado?

Kate pensó en mentirle, pero no pudo.

-No…

-Entonces tienes que venir… estoy seguro de que te gustará…- dijo y sonrió.

-En realidad…- dijo ella intentando buscar una excusa.

-Hagamos algo… te esperaré en el muelle de enfrente a las 10, si no vienes, te lo perderás, pero no me enojaré… aunque realmente me gustaría que vinieras…- le dijo y sonrió con calidez.

Kate se encontró sonriendo y se reprendió por eso.

-Los años te han sentado increíblemente bien, Kate…- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó.

-¿Los años?

-Bueno… quiero decir… siempre fuiste una mujer interesante… pero… no lo sé… tu cabello, más largo… ¿cambiaste el color?

-Es un poco más claro…

-Sí… definitivamente te queda mejor… y parece que has modelado tu cuerpo…

-Castle…- dijo incómoda.

-Lo siento… me gano la vida observando gente… y tú fuiste muy importante…

Kate bajó la vista, se sintió en peligro. ¿Mariposas en el estómago? ¿Desde cuándo no tenía memoria? El tipo era un profesional, estaba solo, sabía que ella también… despiértate, Kate… te quiere llevar a la cama… y lo peor de todo es que, si no se tratara de alguien que ya conoces, ya hubieses aceptado…

Rick se perdió en sus ojos, adivinando su debate interno.

-Relájate Kate… pensé que habíamos superado esta etapa…

-¿Esta etapa?

-La de la incomodidad… quiero decir… trabajamos juntos un tiempo, nos reencontramos aquí… creo que puedo ser sincero contigo… estás hermosa, y no soy tonto, ni puedo hacerme el tonto… y tampoco puedo mentirte… pero no te obligaré a nada… tranquila…- le dijo y ella levantó la vista y lo miró, se sintió una tonta.

-Lo siento… de verdad esperaba desconectarme… y lo primero que hago es encontrarte aquí…

-Prometo que las veces que nos encontremos, no te haré recordar nada de lo que quieras olvidarte…- dijo y levantó una mano solemne.

-Bien… brindemos por eso…- dijo ella y chocaron sus tragos.

Comieron unas frituras de pescado mientras charlaban de los libros de él y de sus proyectos y Kate no puedo negar que se había distendido un poco.

Tomaron vino, durante la comida y luego Rick insistió en mostrarle un lugar casi mágico que había descubierto la noche anterior.

Kate dudó, pero se encontró caminando a su lado, disfrutando de la brisa del mar, sintiendo sus pies casi flotando sobre la arena cuando se quitó los zapatos…

Llegaron a un punto en donde la luna era la única que iluminaba el lugar y Rick la tomó de la mano para caminar entre unas salientes de roca, temiendo que pudiera resbalarse y Kate lanzó una carcajada cuando el agua rozó sus pies y le hizo cosquillas…

Le mostró la vista del lugar desde allí, las pequeñas luces iluminando las calles y las cabañas. Algunas luces sobre el mar, algunos veleros en los cuales seguramente había parejas enamoradas, entregándose a la pasión.

Rick la miró, la notó distraída, estaba oscuro, la tomó de la cara y aún en la oscuridad, sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban cuando ella se mordió el labio, en anticipación a lo que ya sabía que vendría…

* * *

**Bueno, Castle parece decidido a todo. Prometo actualizar pronto, espero que les siga gustando!** **Gracias por el apoyo y por seguir leyendo cada locura mía!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Rick se quedó quieto, no podía evitar mirar sus labios y silenciosamente, le preguntaba a ella si podía seguir adelante...

-¿Sabes durante cuánto tiempo fantaseé con esto?- le dijo él cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, mientras sentía la respiración de ella, entrecortada sobre los suyos.

-Castle…- dijo ella ¿Realmente iba a besarlo? ¿Así de fácil? ¿Luego de tanto cuidarse? Había tomado demasiado.

-¿Sabes por qué nos encontramos aquí, tú y yo, Kate?

-No…

-Fue una señal del universo… no supimos aprovechar la primera oportunidad…

-Sí, claro…- dijo ella y bajó la vista.

-Kate… déjame intentarlo…

-¿Intentar qué?- dijo ella y soltó una risita.

-Déjame darte un beso… si no te gusta, quedará así…

-¿Por qué haces esto, Castle?- le dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-Ya te lo dije, porque quise hacerlo desde el primer día…

-Me refiero a eso de darme libertad… si no te gusta, si no quieres venir, yo no te obligo a nada… ¿qué quieres demostrar? ¿Que yo también quiero esto?

-Solo…- dijo y deslizó los dedos suavemente por su cara- te veo más madura, más confiada y me permito ser sincero… todo lo que siento y te digo ahora, ya lo sentía aquella vez en que estuvimos trabajando juntos… pero tu actitud era muy distinta…

-Hace un par de horas que nos encontramos, ¿cómo se supone que sabes que cambié…?

-Se te nota en la mirada… ¿por qué no admites que a pesar de lo que dices, te gustó encontrarme aquí?

-No es así, Castle… fantaseas…

-Contigo… sí… y lo hice durante un buen tiempo, luego de que nos separamos…

-¿Qué te pasa, te agarró un ataque de sinceridad?

-Tienes que admitir que de todos los lugares, las fechas, después de todos estos años… el hecho de habernos encontrado…

-Es una señal… ya lo dijiste…- dijo con fastidio.

-Olvídalo, Kate… lo siento…- dijo y giró en redondo para irse.

-¿Ahora estás ofendido? ¿Sabes? En un punto creí que habías madurado…- le dijo en voz alta, mientras él había comenzado a alejarse.

-¿Madurar?- dijo él mirándola, estaban lejos, casi no se veían- ¿cuál es tu concepto de madurar? ¿Seguir negando una cosa que ocurrió siempre?

-¿Siempre?

-Tú y yo, Kate… nos hicimos los tontos en ese momento… pero sabes que sentíamos cosas… y yo fui respetuoso, porque tú insistías en mantenerme alejado… pero me daba cuenta de que tú también sentías cosas…

-Yo no sentía nada… solo deseos de terminar de una vez con todo…

-Sí… claro…

-¿De verdad crees que porque leía tus libros estaba enamorada de ti?

-Creo que será mejor que olvidemos todo esto… y no sé si será mejor que también olvidemos que nos encontramos… todo esto fue un error…

-Castle…- dijo ella, estaba satisfecha, pero sabía que lo había herido.

-Disfruta tus vacaciones, Kate… si te veo, haré de cuenta que no nos conocemos, así te evitaré la molestia… siento haberme equivocado…- dijo y caminó hacia el complejo, sin mirar atrás.

Kate lo siguió en silencio, lejos, y se dio cuenta de que algunas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Todo eso era patético… Otra vez sufriendo por él y ni siquiera habían tenido una relación…

-Necio… estúpido… arrogante… ¿quién se cree? ¿George Clooney? Tan irresistible…- dijo y cerró la puerta de su cabaña de golpe.

Se acostó con la cara sobre la almohada y se quedó dormida casi al instante.

* * *

Se despertó muy temprano al día siguiente y decidió salir a correr.

Estaba un poco oscuro todavía y la brisa del mar acariciaba su piel. Había recogido su cabello y de inmediato se sintió renovada luego de un buen rato de correr. Se cruzó con él cuando volvía a la cabaña a ducharse y él esperó a que ella estuviese cerca para dar vuelta la cabeza, simulando no haberla visto… tal como había prometido…

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella en voz alta.

-Disculpe…- dijo él y se quitó los lentes cuando vio que ella se detenía a escucharlo- ¿nos conocemos?

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y tomó aire antes de contestar.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella y sonrió, cuando él alzó la ceja como si no entendiera.

-¿Perdón?

-O sea que de querer besarme a la luz de la luna pasamos a no conocernos…- dijo y rió.

-Fue lo que dije que pasaría… no quiero traerte problemas…- dijo él y cuando volvía a ponerse los lentes, la vio sacudir la cabeza.

-Bien… como quieras…- dijo y siguió caminando.

Rick se dio vuelta para mirarla, sabiendo que ella no lo notaría. Se reprendió porque la táctica de ignorarla tampoco había funcionado. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que ella bajara la guardia?

La vio entrar en su cabaña y entrecerró los ojos. La esperó sentado en una reposera, lo suficientemente alejado como para que no se notara lo que hacía. Se quedó leyendo el diario hasta que la vio salir, llevaba una remera amplia, el traje de baño abajo y Rick humedeció sus labios cuando vio que el hombro se deslizaba hacia abajo… era imposible para él no mirarla.

Ella advirtió que él estaba allí y evitó pasar a su lado…

-Bien… a desayunar…- dijo cuando la vio encaminarse a la barra, en donde se encontraban todos los demás desayunando.

Kate trató de relajarse y pidió un batido de frutilla y mora. Adoraba la combinación y también el color, ¿por qué no?

El joven de la barra le sonrió al entregárselo y Kate notó un hombre de unos 35 años, bronceado, de rasgos varoniles que la miraba y sonreía.

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír, se sintió importante, se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso preocuparse por Castle y su arrogancia. Seguramente él ya estaría entretenido con alguna mujer y se olvidaría de ella. Tuvo que reconocer que haberlo encontrado había sido estimulante al principio, pero a pesar de todo lo que él decía, el universo solo les había mandado la señal para que se diesen cuenta de que no había nada entre ellos…

Rick la miró de lejos y se culpó por no haber hecho lo necesario… se obligó a pensar que quizás se hubiese equivocado al ir por todo cuando la vio… pero sus ojos… todo había sido como cuando trabajaban juntos, ella parecía gritarle que lo quería cerca, había deseo, necesidad en esos ojos… pero él debía olvidarse de ella…

Miró la hora, su amigo seguramente estaba a punto de zarpar. Caminó lentamente hacia el muelle y cuando divisó la embarcación, giró por última vez y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía, en donde apenas podía reconocer a Kate entre la gente…

Kate suspiró con algo de melancolía y por un momento, sus ojos se posaron en el muelle en donde, a lo lejos, pudo reconocer la silueta de Castle… lo mejor que él podía hacer ahora, era irse…

* * *

**Bueno, no todo puede ser perfecto, pero les prometo que mejorará pronto! Gracias por leer!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate pasó parte del día en el spa, recibió masajes relajantes, una máscara de barro y se sintió renovada.

Luego se relajó bajo el sol y terminó nadando en el mar.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando ella juntaba sus cosas y lo vio pasar a Rick, que ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada.

Se reprendió por la sensación de tristeza que la invadió. ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, tenía que haber venido al mismo que él?

Kate sacudió la cabeza, se dirigió a su cabaña y al contrario de quedarse encerrada como habría querido hacer, se duchó y se puso un vestido para salir a cenar…

El ambiente era festivo como el día anterior, Kate se sorprendió de lo rápido que pudo mezclarse entre la gente alegre y en algunos casos bastante alcoholizada y eligió comer langosta y tomó dos "mojitos" casi al hilo…

Sonrió cuando una banda en vivo comenzó a tocar temas para bailar y ella se dedicó a mirar a algunas parejas felices que bailaban sin importarles nadie a su alrededor.

Kate miró hacia un costado y se encontró con la mirada penetrante del hombre que había conocido en el desayuno… no pudo evitar devolverle la mirada, estaba solo y parecía interesado, igual que ella…

Unas chicas que bailaban se pusieron justo en medio de ambos y Kate lo perdió de vista. Cuando por fin tuvo posibilidad de volver a verlo, notó que se había ido.

Suspiró con frustración y se dirigió a la barra. Pidió otro mojito y trató de sonreír…

-Creí que te habías ido…- dijo él y ella se sobresaltó.

-Aún no…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

-Disfruto…

-Eres de las que disfruta la soledad…

-Cuando no hay opción…

-¿Puedo invitarte un trago?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-¿Qué tomas?

-Mojito…

-Dos mojitos…- le dijo al barman y Kate sonrió.

Él se acercó un poco y cuando el barman les entregó los tragos, levantó el suyo.

-Por este encuentro y por tus ojos… los más hermosos que vi…

Kate sonrió y luego de chocar el vaso, pudo ver a Castle acercarse a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kate…

-Allan…- dijo él y se acercó un poco más- ¿te gustaría alejarte de todo este ruido y…

-¿Ir adónde?- preguntó Kate.

-No lo sé… ¿tu cabaña?

-¿No irás un poco rápido?

-Bueno… estamos en el siglo veintiuno, pensé que te gustaba tanto como tú a mí…

-Allan…

-Sólo quiero pasar un buen momento contigo… eres hermosa, Kate…

-Gracias…

-¿Qué me dices?- Kate se mordió el labio y sintió la mano de Allan acariciando intensamente su cintura y luego sus labios besando su cuello.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, hacía tanto tiempo que no recibía caricias de ese tipo…

Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió se encontró con los de Castle, que la miraba con tristeza. Allan llamó su atención y cuando se inclinaba para besarla…

-¿Allan?- una voz de mujer los interrumpió. Kate se recuperó instantáneamente justo cuando una joven rubia abofeteaba a su acompañante y la miraba con furia- ¿te dije que no me sentía bien y cuando salgo te encuentro con otra?

-Jessie…- dijo él tartamudeando y Kate lo empujó un poco para alejarlo.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate- no sabía que no estaba solo…

-Sí, claro…- dijo la rubia y la miró con fastidio, luego se dirigió a su pareja- púdrete, Allan… olvídate de todos nuestros planes…

-No, no… espera…- dijo él casi corriendo detrás de ella y Kate abrió la boca sin saber qué hacer.

Giró redondo y tomó lo que quedaba de su trago, se sentía demasiado avergonzada...

-Sírveme otro…- le dijo al barman y cuando él se lo acercó, lo tomó de un trago- otro…

-Kate…- escuchó ella y cerró los ojos, lo que menos necesitaba eran las burlas de Castle.

-¿Nos conocemos?- le dijo mirándolo con rencor.

-No tomes más…

-Déjame en paz, Castle…- le dijo y levantó el vaso para tomar, pero él se lo quitó. Kate se tambaleó un poco al querer recuperarlo y Rick la sostuvo.

-Ven… vamos a tomar aire…- le dijo y la tomó del brazo- ¿me traes dos cafés a la playa?

-Sí…- dijo el joven.

Rick la hizo sentar en una reposera y cuando la miró a los ojos, notó que lloraba.

-Qué imbécil soy…- dijo Kate con impotencia.

-Eres un ser humano… como cualquiera…- dijo él con suavidad y tomó los cafés que el joven de la barra le traía- toma esto… te sentirás mejor…

-Estoy acostumbrada a tomar alcohol…

-Toma esto, Kate…- dijo y ella obedeció.

-Solo quería relajarme un poco y mira como terminó todo…

-Kate…ya pasó….- dijo y le extendió el otro vaso de café.

-Debí haberme dado cuenta… me preguntó el nombre y me propuso irnos a mi cabaña…

-Estaba apurado… aunque créeme… yo hubiese hecho lo mismo…

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-No, Kate… solo digo que eres increíble… que cualquier hombre podría sentirse atraído por ti…

-Es lindo saber que le atraes a los hombres… pero yo estoy buscando otra cosa…- dijo todavía balbuceando.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Alguien que me abrace, que me acaricie, que disfrute de estar a mi lado… estoy cansada de dormir sola, de no poder abrazar a nadie… de no poder ver el amanecer con nadie… de sentirme sola…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Rick sintió que el corazón se le achicaba de dolor. Ojalá ella lo dejara alguna vez cumplir con ese rol… ojalá le diera la oportunidad… Tomó su mano, la acarició en silencio y la dejó llorar.

Pasó un rato largo, y ella fue quedándose dormida. Rick acercó otra reposera y se quitó el saco para taparla. Tomó su mano y se recostó a su lado.

* * *

Kate se despertó unas horas más tarde y cuando abrió los ojos vio que había comenzado a aclarar. Se movió y sintió algo de frío. Se tapó mejor y sintió el aroma de un perfume conocido.

Miró hacia el costado y lo vio dormido a su lado. Sus dedos estaban todavía entrelazados y Kate sintió que su respiración se agitaba. Él debía estar congelado, ella tenía su saco.

Kate lo observó un momento y suspiró. Él podía ser mujeriego, pero se había aguantado verla con otro y al contrario de irse, enojado por su rechazo, la había cuidado en su peor momento. ¿Acaso estaba equivocada? Podría ser que Castle quisiera acostarse con ella, pero… ¿no valía la pena intentar algo con él más que con cualquier otro desconocido? ¿O sería más de lo mismo?

Cerró los ojos y por un momento pudo imaginarse con él, abrazados, caminando por la playa, que él la besara dulcemente y se despertara en sus brazos, cómoda, segura… como se sentía ahora…

* * *

**Bueno, mayor prueba de que él no solo quiere estar en su cama no pudo haberle dado, ¿verdad? Esperemos que ella se anime!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste! Gracias por seguirla! **

**Capítulo 5**

Kate se inclinó sobre él y sonrió. Sintió un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo mal que lo había tratado y sin embargo él la había acompañado…

-Hey…- dijo y lo tocó suavemente, algo incómoda de estar tan cerca.

-¿Mmm?- respondió él y cuando abrió los ojos, ella lo vio sonreír...

-Creo que nos quedamos dormidos…

-Te quedaste dormida primero y no quise despertarte… me quedé porque tuve miedo de dejarte sola… pero… lo siento, Kate…

-No, no…- dijo ella cuando advirtió que él se levantaba para irse- no te vayas Castle… yo… te agradezco lo que hiciste y…- dijo y tomó aire- te pido perdón por la escena…

-Ya te lo dije, no sé si lo recuerdas… somos seres humanos… ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí…- dijo y sonrió- gracias…

-Bien… ¿quieres que te acompañe? Quizás podrías dormir un par de horas más y reponerte…

-Castle…

-Dime…

-Nada… estoy avergonzada… pero no solo por lo de anoche… por todas las cosas que te dije… no tengo idea de por qué estoy siempre a la defensiva contigo…

-No importa…- dijo Rick y palmeó su mano.

-Lo que sea… fui injusta y… ahora más que nunca te agradezco por haberme cuidado… no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme protegida…

-Ya está, Kate…- dijo él y acarició su cara, perdido en sus ojos, ahora que aclaraba, podía verla mejor.

-¿Qué?- le dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Lo siento… quiero hacer de cuenta que no me pasa nada pero la realidad es que…

-Yo te entiendo…- dijo ella y bajó la vista, sus ojos eran demasiado intensos- soy muy complicada… te cuesta acercarte luego de tanto maltrato…

-No, Kate… no entiendes… yo quiero ayudarte, y sé que no tengo esperanzas contigo y entonces te miro a los ojos y aunque no quiero, las cosas se mezclan y fantaseo con que tú me darás una oportunidad…

-Castle…

-Ya sé… lo siento… mejor te acompañaré a tu cabaña…- dijo y cuando se sentó, ella lo tomó de las manos.

-Escucha… yo sé que eres un buen tipo… un poco mujeriego… pero bueno… el problema es que yo soy un desastre… soy complicada, obsesiva con mi trabajo, y estoy demasiado sola… porque nadie quiere nada más que un buen rato conmigo…

-Kate… yo no puedo negar que quiero meterme en tu cama… sería una tontería… pero conociéndote, poco o mucho… aunque yo creo que es bastante… te puedo asegurar que no te lastimaría…

-Rick…

-Déjame intentarlo, Kate…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

Kate cerró los ojos, mareada por el perfume, tenía frío, ¿o era que temblaba por los nervios?

Él la tomó de la cara con suavidad y cuando ella abrió los ojos, él se separó y volvió a mirarla.

Kate quiso hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía caso, no quería seguir esperando para que él la besara…

Rick se inclinó suavemente y la besó con dulzura, tentativamente, pidiéndole permiso y ella no se resistió, al contrario, se abandonó a él y pronto comenzó a sentir que quería más…

Él separó su cara con suavidad y ambos sonrieron. Y esta vez fue ella la que cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó, pero más impetuosamente. No con desesperación, sino con intención de demostrarle que quería hacerlo…

Y Kate se olvidó del frío, de los temblores y del mundo entero. Solo podía ser consciente de la dulzura de esos labios que ella misma acariciaba con los suyos y se dio cuenta de que hacía siglos que soñaba con tener esa sensación…

Rick la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y se separó un momento para mirarla a los ojos. Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a la mirada de él y cuando volvía a entreabrir sus labios, creyendo que nunca tendría suficiente, un rayo de sol los iluminó de costado.

Él la tomó de la cara y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sonriendo…

-Espera…- dijo y trató de calmarse, la hizo girar hacia el costado y la abrazó, colocándole el saco sobre los hombros.

Kate entrecerró los ojos, miraban directamente al sol, estaban viendo el amanecer, juntos…

-Hacía siglos que no veía el amanecer…- dijo él.

-Igual que yo… quiero decir… hacía siglos que no le prestaba atención…

-Podríamos verlo todos los días que nos quedan, si quieres…

-Rick…

-Shhhh… Kate… disfruta…- dijo y tomó su mano, acariciando sus dedos.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, hasta que el sol salió del todo y realmente les resultó molesto seguir mirando…

Rick se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Escucha…- le dijo y ella lo miró.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y se quedó mirándola a los ojos en esa posición.

-Te acompañaré a tu cabaña y así podrás descansar… quizás nos veamos luego, durante el día… pero… me gustaría invitarte a cenar esta noche…

-Rick…

-Nada, Kate… te estaré esperando a las 7.30 en mi cabaña, pediré algo rico, tomaremos un buen vino y escucharemos música… es todo… no haremos nada que tú no quieras… eso me queda claro… y si no vienes… también te entenderé… aunque me duela… porque no puedo evitar ilusionarme… y menos después de los besos que compartimos recién…

-Yo… no sé… no quiero cometer errores…

-Piénsalo…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, besando sus labios respetuosamente.

Kate sintió un dolor casi físico cuando él se separó y entrelazó sus dedos con ella para caminar hacia su cabaña…

No dijeron nada en el breve trayecto y ella le sonrió con timidez para saludarlo. Rick la observó hasta que cerró la puerta y luego cerró los ojos, tocando sus labios.

-Dios, Kate… me estás volviendo loco…- dijo antes de irse, su corazón saliéndose de su pecho al imaginarse que realmente tenía posibilidades de que ella aceptara su invitación a cenar…

Rick se encerró en su cabaña y se recostó. No estaba seguro de poder dormir demasiado, su cabeza trabajaba al doble de velocidad que de costumbre y Rick dio varias vueltas hasta que por fin se durmió…

Kate se quitó la ropa y se acostó confortablemente bajo las sábanas. Se tapó la cara con las manos. No podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Por qué tanta duda? Estaba demasiado cansada… quizás si dormía un poco más, sus ideas se aclararían…

Kate sonrió y se mordió el labio, se sintió importante, deseada, protegida, por primera vez en siglos… y eso no podía ser malo…

* * *

**Bueno... parece que habrá cena romántica... después de todo, Rick se la merece... Veremos como sigue! Gracias otra vez por el apoyo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Luego del mediodía, Kate decidió salir a comer algo, se pidió un omelette y se sentó en una reposera. No había querido pensar demasiado y tampoco querría admitirlo, pero esperaba cruzárselo… esperaba verlo y que él la tomara en sus brazos.

Cada vez que Kate recordaba los besos que él le había dado, su cuerpo reaccionaba inequívocamente… había estado sola durante bastante tiempo, aún más tiempo del oficial, porque las cosas con Josh se habían terminado mucho antes de que ellos decidieran darle un corte…

Con un poco de desilusión, luego de varias horas, se acercó a la barra y pensó en pedirse un trago, pero no lo hizo, quería estar absolutamente consciente para poder decidir si quería estar con él o no, ya no había posibilidades de cometer errores…

Optó por un batido y se sentó a disfrutarlo. Intentó poner su mente en blanco, claro que quería ir a cenar con él… y también quería todo el resto… pero tenía pánico de arrepentirse al día siguiente… y de eso no había retorno… aunque… si no se habían visto en todos estos años, y si las cosas no funcionaban, quizás tampoco se volviesen a encontrar… el problema era que ahora que ella lo había vuelto a ver… no quería volver a perderlo… aunque se transformara solo en un muy buen amigo…

Entre cavilaciones vio pasar a Allan y su novia todavía discutiendo y sacudió la cabeza. Tuvo que haber estado totalmente desesperada como para seguirle el juego a ese tipo… aunque fuera atractivo… y ella hubiese creído que estaba solo…

-Hey…- dijo una voz en su oído y luego sintió un beso sonoro en su mejilla- ¿descansaste?- le dijo Rick sentándose a su lado.

-Hey… sí…- dijo y se sonrojó, se le habían aflojado las piernas.

-Yo dormí hasta recién… no podía despertarme…

-Siento haber…

-No… no empecemos otra vez con las disculpas…

-Lo siento… ¿te duele el cuello?- le preguntó al ver que movía la cabeza de un lado hacia otro.

-Sí…

-Aquí hacen buenos masajes… las chicas son geniales… te colocan un antifaz para desinflamar los párpados y te masajean hasta que te sientes en el aire…

-Creo que iré un rato esta tarde… hacía mucho que no me dolía el cuello…

-Te ofrecería hacerte masajes, pero no soy experta y lo único que falta es que te haga sentirte peor…

-No te preocupes… ¿qué tomas?

-Batido de vainilla…

-Nada de alcohol… así podremos disfrutar esta noche de un buen vino…

-Rick…

-Solo piénsalo… te vuelvo a repetir que soy un caballero y que no haré nada que sea inapropiado…

Kate se perdió en sus ojos y se preguntó si tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse sería o no apropiado y se encontró sonriendo sin sentido…

-Bueno…- dijo él luego de un rato en el que hablaron de nada en especial- creo que me iré a dar esos masajes…- le dijo y sonrió- no te preguntaré si nos vemos esta noche porque no quiero presionarte… pero sí quiero decirte que estaré esperándote y que me haría muy feliz que vinieras…- le dijo y tomó su mano y la besó con respeto.

-Ojalá puedas relajarte…- dijo ella y sonrió, tratando de evitar todas las sensaciones que le causaban sus caricias.

Kate lo miró irse e inspiró hondo. Frotó sus manos y tuvo una idea.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Rick entró en la zona del spa y una mujer lo atendió. Consultó sobre los masajes y le contó a la mujer que tenía molestias en el cuello.

-No se preocupe señor, tome este antifaz para descongestionar sus párpados y espere que nuestra masajista lo atenderá en seguida…

-¿Es necesario que me quite la ropa?

-Solo la parte de arriba y afloje su cinturón, así no se sentirá apretado… recuéstese y espérela…

-Gracias…- dijo y entró a un salón pequeño, algo oscuro, iluminado por velas.

Kate inspiró hondo cuando lo vio quitarse la camisa y colocarse el antifaz. Rick se acostó en la camilla y se relajó, su cara apoyada en el hueco. Cerró los ojos y escuchó que alguien entraba.

Ella se frotó las manos con aceite y se mordió el labio cuando sintió la piel de su espalda. Le había costado una buena propina poder darse ese lujo y pensaba aprovecharlo…

Lo escuchó suspirar y masajeó sus hombros. Ella había aprendido a dar masajes, pero hacía mucho que no lo practicaba.

-La molestia es en el cuello…- dijo él más relajado.

-Ah…- dijo ella con voz gruesa, para que él no la reconociera.

-Ahí…- jadeó él cuando ella se inclinó sobre él y lo masajeó en el lugar que más le molestaba.

Rick trató de relajarse pero le costó un poco, la molestia era persistente, pero de a poco, ella fue trabajando para aflojarlo…

-Te preguntarás como he podido contracturarme en un paraíso como este…- dijo él y ella inspiró hondo.

-Hmm-hmm…- asintió.

-Fue por una mujer… bueno, no una… la mujer… la mujer de mis sueños…- dijo y Kate abrió los ojos como platos y trató de que sus manos no reflejaran el nerviosismo que sentía- ojalá ella se diera cuenta de lo que significa para mí…

Kate sintió que su respiración se entrecortaba, todo eso era muy fuerte.

-Pero bueno, supongo que seguiré luchando por ella… hasta que me dé una oportunidad… ella tiene miedo, y yo la entiendo… y desde que volvimos a vernos… ni siquiera sé por qué te cuento esto… pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella… ¿tú crees en el destino?

-Hmm-hmm…- dijo ella y volvió a morderse el labio.

-Me alegra por ti… yo creo que el destino hizo que nos encontráramos aquí luego de un tiempo para una segunda oportunidad… y tengo confianza…

Kate deslizó sus manos hacia los hombros y lo escuchó suspirar. Continuó con el masaje en silencio, su corazón latiendo al doble de lo normal y cuando terminó, colocó una toalla sobre él, para que se diera cuenta.

-Tienes unas manos increíbles…- le dijo Rick aún acostado- si puedo hacer algo por recomendarte, lo haré…

-Gracias…- murmuró con voz grave y fingiendo un acento hispano y cuando él comenzó a moverse, ella desapareció.

Rick se sintió renovado y cuando se vistió, salió y habló con la mujer de la recepción.

-¿Mejor?- le preguntó.

-Perfecto… esa mujer tiene un don…- dijo y sonrió- callada, muy profesional… ¿hace mucho que trabaja aquí?

-No… es nueva…- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Bien… yo en su lugar no la dejaría escapar…- dijo él y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señor…- dijo ella.

Cuando Rick salió del spa, miró en dirección a donde Kate se recostaba siempre a tomar sol y no la vio.

Inspiró hondo, tenía esperanzas de que ella hiciera lo correcto y acudiera a su cita…

* * *

**Estamos listos para la cita, irá Kate o lo que escuchó le producirá aún más miedo? Veremos! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick se asomó a la ventana y contempló el atardecer. Se imaginó sosteniendo a Kate en sus brazos, mirándolo con ella y sonrió. Tenía confianza. Los ojos de ella no lo habían podido engañar, ella sentía cosas por él, a pesar del miedo…

Todo estaba arreglado, tenía la comida pedida, el vino, la música, ahora solo faltaba Kate…

Rick encendió velas. Quería impactarla, quería hacer todo lo correcto, no quería equivocarse… y sobre todo, quería que ella se animara a estar con él…

* * *

Kate salió de la ducha, había resuelto ir a la cita con Rick… pero estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Y si no había química entre ellos más allá de las palabras?

Pero ella había oído todo lo que él había dicho, no a ella, sino a una desconocida, alguien que no era ella, a quien quizá tenía que impactar…

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ir, aunque fuera para darle la oportunidad… pero también se dio cuenta de que si iba, él se ilusionaría… y ella no estaba segura de cumplir con sus expectativas…

Era un duro trabajo para ella, que siempre había sido una perdedora en las relaciones de pareja, estar a la altura de lo que él esperaba de ella… "la mujer de sus sueños", ¿acaso no sería demasiado para ella?

Se dejó caer en la cama con frustración, ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba aterrada…

* * *

La comida llegó y Rick se apenó de que ella no hubiese llegado… miró la puerta varias veces… se sirvió una copa de vino… caminó en círculos y cuando casi daban las nueve, se dio cuenta de que Kate no iría a cenar con él.

Sintió tristeza por haber dejado pasar otra oportunidad… pero no fue su culpa ¿o sí? Quizás tendría que haberla presionado… no… Kate no funcionaba bajo presión… y él no quería presionarla con esto… no tenía sentido…

Se sentó en el sillón y se enfocó en el sonido del mar que entraba por la ventana… el camarero apareció más tarde para recoger lo que había quedado de la cena y le ofreció calentar la comida…

Rick estuvo a punto de negarse, pero pensó que luego tendría hambre y no quiso desperdiciarla…

A las 10.30, golpearon la puerta y él se levantó con pesadez, debía ser el camarero otra vez…

Abrió la puerta buscando su billetera para darle una propina al joven y se encontró con Kate…

-Hey…- dijo ella en voz baja- ¿llego muy tarde para comer?- le dijo en el mismo tono.

-Como tres horas tarde…- él quería estar enojado, pero necesitaba saber lo que había pasado, después de todo, ella estaba ahí…

-Lo siento… estaba… aterrada… - dijo ella con sinceridad y el camarero apareció con la comida.

-¿Quieres comer?- le preguntó él nervioso.

-Sí… claro…- dijo ella y él la hizo pasar.

El camarero ubicó los platos y cuando se sentaron, Kate notó que él la miraba pero no se animaba a preguntar…

Finalmente, Rick inspiró hondo e hizo la pregunta.

-¿Aterrada por qué?

-No lo sé… todo esto… tú me conoces, Castle… yo soy un desastre… y te veo ilusionado y siento que no podría volver a pasar por…- dijo y se detuvo.

-¿Volver a pasar?- dijo él sin comprender.

-Cuando te fuiste… yo… de alguna manera sufrí… quiero decir… me había acostumbrado a tenerte cerca y de pronto… desapareciste… y no me quedé con la mejor impresión…

-Lo siento…

-Yo también… por eso no quiero equivocarme…

-Kate…

-Comamos, Rick…- dijo ella y él asintió.

Rick cambió de tema radicalmente y Kate se encontró disfrutando la charla al poco rato. Le contó sus proyectos, le dijo que estaba planeando sacar otro libro pero se sentía algo bloqueado y hasta bromeó preguntándole si podía volver a trabajar con ella…

-Ni lo sueñes…- dijo ella mientras sentía un escalofrío recorriéndola.

-¿Por qué no? Nosotros funcionábamos muy bien…

-Eso se terminó…

-Y no hay un solo día en que no me lo reproche…

-Castle…- quiso decirle algo, pero él se puso de pie y subió el volumen de la música.

-Me encanta la música de los '80 "Time after time"- dijo y extendió la mano para que ella bailara con él.

Kate se puso de pie y él la abrazó. La miró a los ojos y la vio sonrojarse. Se preguntó si podría controlarse mucho tiempo más, pero ella apoyó su cara en el hombro de él y eso lo hizo recuperar la compostura.

Kate movió su mano hacia el pecho de él y sintió su corazón latiendo alocado por ella. Se dio cuenta que el de ella estaba igual y suspiró.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y acarició su espalda. Kate se acomodó en sus brazos, cada vez más cerca, era increíble tenerlo así… recordó las ilusiones de Rick y lo que le había dicho sin saber que era ella quien le daba los masajes…

-Rick…- dijo y cuando se separó, él miró sus labios y se inclinó suavemente.

-Me muero por ti, Kate…- dijo él sobre su boca y la besó lentamente.

Kate se dejó llevar y lo acercó a su cuerpo, siguieron bailando mientras él la besaba dulcemente y cuando la música cambió, él separó su boca de la de ella.

-Si tú me dejaras, Kate… yo creo que podría ser esa persona que esperas… me encantaría…

-No es tan fácil…- dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de él, reprimiéndose, quería seguir besándolo.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aterrada, Kate? Porque es tan sencillo que no puedes inventar más excusas… y si tienes tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, te propongo que vivamos esto… que disfrutemos estos días y que si estamos bien y queremos seguir, tengamos una charla antes de irnos…

-Rick…- insistió ella.

-¿Qué me dices, Kate?

-Te digo… te digo que…- dijo y como no podía hablar, lo besó con ímpetu, y Rick se sintió transportado, ella lo había besado la noche anterior, pero ese beso era infinitamente más comprometido, sexy, lleno de promesas…

Rick se dejó llevar y cuando quiso acordar, la había apoyado contra la pared, su cuerpo sobre el de ella, sus manos a cada lado, como si con eso, ella no pudiese escapar… pero ella no quería escapar, ella solo suspiraba y lo dejaba hacer… incapaz de controlarse…

Cuando él decidió separarse para recuperar algo de oxígeno, ella lo miró con ojos oscuros y él la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla hacia la habitación…

* * *

**Creyeron que no iba a la cena, ¿verdad? Estuvo a punto, pero no pudo evitarlo... veremos como sigue esto, después de todo, Kate sigue siendo Kate...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate jadeó apreciativamente cuando sintió las manos de él en su cintura. Ella le había quitado la camisa y había besado su torso minuciosamente. Luego le había tocado el turno a él, que había dejado caer el vestido de ella y había masajeado su pecho casi hasta hacerla delirar…

Sus torsos colapsaron y Rick se las ingenió para quitarse los pantalones y bóxers mientras caía en la cama, sobre ella. Kate acomodó sus piernas a los costados de la cintura de él y el roce lo hizo suspirar…

-Dios, Kate… eres preciosa…- le dijo entre besos y ella ahogó un gemido cuando lo sintió parte suya, sin pedirle permiso.

Rick se separó para mirarla a los ojos y ella sonrió mordiéndose el labio, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con alguien.

-Lo siento…- dijo él e intentó retraerse para darle más tiempo.

-No…- dijo ella y lo pellizcó inquieta, para que no se moviera- estoy bien… es solo que hacía mucho que no…

-Entiendo…- dijo él y besó sus labios- si te sientes incómoda solo dímelo… me muero por ti, pero quiero que lo disfrutemos ambos…

-Estoy bien, Castle…- dijo ella y con los pies lo empujó para que fuese más profundo.

Rick jadeó de placer y comenzó a moverse lentamente. La escuchó suspirar, y luego gemir… se sentía increíble saber por fin lo que era ser parte de ella…

Kate lo besó húmedamente y él luego se perdió en sus ojos, se sentía hipnotizado. Y llegó el momento en que supo que ella estaba cerca del clímax y entonces se incorporó y la llevó consigo hasta sentarse.

Kate estableció un ritmo parejo y luego mordisqueó su oreja mientras le murmuraba lo increíble que se sentía estar así con él…

Rick sintió que estallaba de placer justo en el momento en que ella se detenía en seco y sus músculos internos lo masajeaban al contraerse. La sostuvo en sus brazos un momento y luego la besó húmedamente, hasta conseguir que ambos aquietaran sus respiraciones…

-Por fin…- jadeó él mientras acariciaba su cara, aún no se habían desconectado y ella lo miraba sin hablar, como si estuviera haciéndose a la idea de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y él sonrió.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella con la voz aún agitada, pero satisfecha.

Rick la hizo incorporar y se acostaron abrazados. Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Cada tanto, Rick se movía, como si estuviese inquieto y Kate lo miraba de costado y sonreía, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien…

-Kate…- dijo él y se apoyó en su brazo para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Mmm?- contestó ella y lo miró.

-Fue increíble…- dijo él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Sí… lo fue…

-Y… me preguntaba si estás muy cansada porque en realidad…- dijo y deslizó una mano hacia abajo, acariciándola con intensidad y cuando la escuchó jadear y buscar sus labios con los de ella, no pudo seguir hablando.

-No estoy para nada cansada…- dijo en tono bajo y Rick se colocó sobre ella.

-Esas son buenas noticias…- dijo él y la vio cerrar los ojos placenteramente cuando volvió a tomarla por completo.

-Mmm, Castle…- dijo ella saboreando esa nueva sensación de tenerlo para ella.

Rick se adueñó de su boca mientras establecía un ritmo lento y lánguido. Kate se enfocó en disfrutar sus caricias y guiarlo…

Cuando ella gritó su nombre al llegar al clímax, Rick llegó al suyo y luego colapsó sobre ella exhausto. Kate sonrió con ternura. Le gustó que él hubiese quedado en ese estado por culpa de ella.

Rick recuperó fuerzas un momento después y la tomó en sus brazos, y se quedó dormido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el abdomen de Kate…

* * *

Fue ella quien se despertó primero en mitad de la noche. Sintió que el cuerpo le dolía a causa de la actividad poco frecuente que había tenido y sonrió, satisfecha.

Lo observó en la penumbra. Hacía siglos que no dormía abrazada a un hombre y menos a uno como él…

Después de todo, era conveniente ir reconociendo que Castle le había gustado desde el comienzo y había fantaseado con él más veces de las que podía recordar… pero todo se había mantenido en ese plano casi ficcional… hasta ahora…

Kate se movió un poco y él la atrapó en sus brazos, posesivo… y ella sintió una sensación deliciosa en su vientre que le indicaba que a pesar del agotamiento, el deseo volvía a hacerse presente… y que podía actuar en consecuencia… y quería hacerlo…

Pero su vejiga la estaba matando y Kate tuvo que soltarse del abrazo de él y cuando se escapaba, lo escuchó hablar…

-¿Dónde crees que vas, detective? Dime que no te escaparás…- le dijo algo adormilado y Kate sintió que se desmayaba por su dulzura.

-Tranquilo, Castle…no me estoy escapando… solo voy al baño… ¿me esperas?

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió, observando como ella se movía por la habitación, totalmente desnuda, casi para él…

Rick se desperezó y sonrió. Tenía un poco de sueño, pero no había forma de que se durmiera en ese momento, no teniendo a su lado a Kate Beckett…

Y es que haberla tenido para él había sido como un sueño, una fantasía largamente acariciada, pero la sensación que había sentido al estar con ella, trascendía el deseo físico, él la necesitaba, y comenzaba a hacerse ilusiones con que las cosas pudieran seguir cuando volvieran a New York…

Pero él sabía que no podía apurarse, no con ella… y trató de enfocarse en lo que le había prometido, que esos días antes de volver, fueran los mejores…

Kate volvió y suspiró al sumergirse en sus brazos un rato más tarde. Él besó con languidez su cuello y ella adoró la sensación de su piel en contacto con la de él, así, sin barreras, sin más vergüenza…

Se enderezó y lo miró con los ojos oscuros… en vano sería reprimirse y no hacer todo lo que tenía deseos de hacer…

Sonrió con picardía y besó su torso, en forma dedicada… lo escuchó jadear y sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos…

Siguió hacia abajo y cuando lo tomó en su boca, lo escuchó agitarse y tratar de controlarse…

-Oh, Kate…- lo oyó decir y se incorporó mordiéndose el labio- es imposible que me vuelvas más loco…- le dijo y ella sonrió y sintió, por primera vez en años, que volvía a ser aquella adolescente rebelde y divertida que por cuestiones de la vida, había cambiado tanto…

Un momento más tarde, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la hizo descender otra vez sobre él, hasta que se convirtieron en uno solo… y la noche apenas comenzaba…

* * *

**Bueno, parece que estos dos han decidido no perder más el tiempo, veremos como hacen para que esos días, que podrían ser los últimos, sean los mejores de toda su vida! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate abrió los ojos y se perdió en sus ojos azules. Él la miraba inquieto, algo curioso, como si estuviera descubriendo algo diferente en ella…

Se mordió el labio instintivamente y lo vio sonreír. Se escuchó reír y no pudo creerlo. Su risa era de felicidad, de complicidad y esa risa tenía nombre… Richard Castle…

Él deslizó sus dedos con suavidad por el costado de su cara y ella se puso seria…

-Creo que nos perdimos en amanecer…- le dijo y besó la punta de su nariz, como al descuido.

-No importa… ya lo vimos el otro día y podemos verlo los días que nos quedan…

-¿Quieres decir qué…?- dijo y ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Espera… ¿acaso entendí mal? Esto… ¿se terminó aquí…?- le dijo tan seria que él sintió pánico por un momento.

-No, no… por supuesto… pero… conociéndote, Kate… me imagino que comprenderás que tenga dudas de que me puedes decir que no quieres seguir adelante…- le dijo como justificación.

-Es cierto… pero no es así… tú me propusiste tomarnos estos días y vivir lo nuestro como si fuese la única posibilidad que tenemos y luego ver qué hacíamos… ¿verdad?

-Verdad…- dijo él y sonrió, la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó con ternura.

-Aquí estamos, entonces…- dijo ella y besó sus labios y él se quedó allí, saboreándola, abandonado a ella…

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó cuando el beso se terminó y ella se quedó mirándolo.

-Estoy muy bien… pero para ser honesta… bastante agotada… hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía tanta actividad…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-¿Es una queja, detective Beckett?

-Para nada… pero es una realidad…

-¿Cuántas veces fueron?- le preguntó casi con arrogancia y ella sonrió.

-Muchas… cuatro… creo…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-Mmm… una más y tendré mi record… - dijo él sonriente y la rozó apenas y Kate vio que ya estaba listo.

-Espera… déjame descansar un rato…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Bueno… para ser sincero… ya superé mi record… pero no podía dejar de insinuarlo… no sé qué me pasa contigo… me vuelves loco… te miro, te toco, te huelo… oigo esos sonidos deliciosos que haces…

-¿Sonidos?- dijo sonriendo.

-No me refiero al "No te detengas, Rick"- le dijo imitando su voz y ella lo golpeó en el hombro- sino a esos suspiros que haces… y el sabor de tu piel…

-Bueno, basta… si querías halagarme, lo has hecho con tus cinco sentidos…

-Puede ser… porque estás en mi cabeza… todo el tiempo… pero lo más importante, Kate… es que estás aquí…- le dijo señalando su corazón.

-Rick…

-En serio… es así… a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido tonto reconocerlo… pero yo siento por ti algo especial desde que te conocí…

-Por eso te fuiste y no volviste a llamarme nunca más…

-Bueno… digamos que en condiciones normales trato de escaparle a esta clase de sentimientos porque tengo miedo de que no sean recíprocos…- dijo e hizo una pausa, dándole lugar a que ella interviniera.

-Yo… no puedo hablarte de mis sentimientos en este momento… porque no tengo idea… lo que sí sé es que ahora quiero estar contigo y que no lo siento solo en la cabeza, o en mis sentidos… aquí también…- se señaló el corazón- se siente bueno… correcto que estemos juntos, dándonos una oportunidad…- le dijo con sinceridad y él sonrió.

-Qué suerte que estemos de acuerdo…- le dijo él y la volvió a tomar en sus brazos.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- le preguntó ella, luego de un rato de silencio.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le dijo él.

-No lo sé… por lo pronto estoy pensando en la cantidad de dinero que invertí en una habitación que no estoy utilizando…

-Si quieres puedes mudarte aquí conmigo y pediremos que te reintegren en dinero…

-No creo que podamos hacer eso…

-Confía en mí…- le dijo él- entonces… ¿te mudas aquí?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Bien… ¿quieres ir a cambiarte y nos quedamos un rato al sol? Podemos pedir el desayuno allí y yo, mientras te cambias, puedo resolver el tema de la habitación…

-Bien…- dijo ella y se estiró un poco.

Rick la observó y sintió que la deseaba otra vez. Ella se dio cuenta y besó sus labios antes de levantarse e ir buscando su ropa para vestirse…

Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó a la puerta y le guiñó el ojo. Él sonrió y la miró con intensidad.

-Nos vemos en un rato…- le dijo y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, corrió, se inclinó sobre él y lo besó húmedamente. Rick suspiró y la tomó otra vez en sus brazos y ella comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.

-Si así es cuando tenemos que separarnos un rato, no quiero pensar qué sucederá cuando las vacaciones se terminen…

-Podríamos elegir no separarnos…- intentó él y ella se mordió el labio.

-Todavía faltan algunos días para tomar la decisión…- le dijo y lo besó una vez más antes de irse.

* * *

Rick se vistió con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sentía distendido y feliz. No podía dejar de pensar en ella y tampoco de sonreír. Se sentía un adolescente… especialmente por su reacción corporal cuando ella estaba cerca…

Tomó el teléfono de la habitación y llamó al gerente del complejo.

Le explicó la situación y cuando el gerente le dijo que las vacaciones estaban pagas desde hacía meses, ofreció pagarlas en efectivo con la condición de que le devolvieran el dinero a Kate…

Obviamente, el gerente aceptó y prometió ser discreto, Rick le mencionó que estaría muy agradecido si Kate no se enteraba de nada y hasta prometió utilizar su nombre para uno de sus próximos personajes…

_James no es tan malo_… se dijo a sí mismo cuando cortó.

Se reunió con Kate media hora más tarde y la miró deslumbrado con un traje de baño color morado, su piel brillosa por el bronceador…

-¿Está ocupada esta reposera, señorita?- le preguntó y ella se movió, abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Estoy esperando a un chico… así que sí… está ocupada…

-Mmmm… lo siento… y dígame… ese chico… ¿qué tiene de especial?

-Tiene unos ojos maravillosos, una boca para besar hasta cansarte y…- dijo y bajó la voz, hablando en secreto- es un amante increíble…

-Entiendo…- dijo él, halagado.

-Pero podría dejarte utilizarla si me ayudas con el bronceador en la espalda…- le dijo y él sonrió.

Kate giró y se sentó, Rick se puso crema en las manos y antes de apoyarlas sobre su piel, comenzó a besarla…

Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se relajó, cerró los ojos y lo dejó hacer, disfrutándolo casi tanto como él lo hacía…

Kate suspiró sin darse cuenta y él le habló al oído.

-Esos suspiros que haces… esos me vuelven loco…- le dijo y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Y luego esparció la crema por su espalda, tal como ella le había pedido.

Les trajeron el desayuno y se alimentaron como si no hubiesen comido en días. Intercambiaron bocados, se besaron y acariciaron de tanto en tanto y la mañana se fue pasando…

* * *

Luego de un almuerzo liviano, Rick le propuso que se pusieran a la sombra y ella accedió, sabía que no quería abusar del sol…

-Estaba pensando… ¿tendrás algún libro interesante para prestarme?

-¿Uno mío?

-Podría ser… aunque te advierto que si es anterior a cuando nos conocimos, los he leído todos… los posteriores a que te fuiste no…- dijo y él alzó las cejas.

-Estabas enojada conmigo…- le dijo sintiendo culpa…

-Bastante… y eso que era fanática de tus libros…

-Lo siento, Kate… no me di cuenta…

-Ya pasó…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Quieres releer Heat Wave?

-¿Lo tienes aquí?

-Lo tengo siempre conmigo… es especial…- dijo y batió sus pestañas.

-Bueno… préstamelo… de pronto me dieron ganas de volver a leer la página 105- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué te parece si esta noche lo releemos juntos?- le dijo alzando las cejas y ella sonrió.

-Es una buena idea…- le siguió la corriente.

-Y también podríamos recrear la escena… hacer nuestra versión…- la tentó él.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio provocándolo…

* * *

**Este romance sigue... y las cosas parecen encaminadas... veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate se mordió el labio imaginándose como Nikki Heat y a Rick, que no estaba demasiado lejos de ella, como Jameson Rook…

Se había pasado casi toda la tarde leyendo el libro a su lado y él, cada tanto la tomaba en sus brazos, la besaba dulcemente y luego volvía a lo suyo, las palabras cruzadas…

Kate no podía creer que pudieran mantenerse con las manos quietas, pero la noche anterior había sido demasiado intensa y era bueno recuperar energías para la noche…

Cuando comenzaba a caer la tarde, fueron a buscar las cosas de Kate y las ubicaron en la habitación de él. Rick sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver la expresión de ella cuando él le aseguró que podía ir a recibir el reintegro del dinero que había gastado el día en que se marcharan…

-Te hiciste cargo de los gastos, ¿verdad?- le dijo con resolución ella y a juzgar por la expresión y el color de sus mejillas, Kate supo que no se había equivocado…

-Bueno, Kate… yo sé lo que has gastado en estas vacaciones… y yo no tengo problemas de dinero…

-Tú sabes lo que pienso…

-Lo sé… tómalo como un regalo… en lugar de comprarte una pulsera, o un par de pendientes… te regalo tus vacaciones… ¿qué te parece?

-Un poco excesivo… pero te lo agradezco, sé que no lo hiciste para impresionarme, sino para hacerme sentir bien… y es bueno que me lo hayas confesado…- dijo y él sintió algo de culpa cuando recordó que hubiera preferido ocultárselo…

Kate acomodó sus cosas, se dieron una ducha que pretendió no ser "tan" caliente y salieron a cenar…

* * *

Se cruzaron con la pareja con la que Kate había tenido el incidente, ellos también estaban abrazados… Kate puso los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer la miró con altanería, como si la que hubiera ganado fuera ella…

-Que esto no arruine nuestra escapada romántica…- dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos, haciéndola olvidar de todo…

Cenaron conversando cosas intrascendentes y cuando terminaron, caminaron un buen rato por la playa, a la luz de la luna, tomados de la mano…

La suave brisa movía el cabello de Kate, que sonreía y lo hacía sonreír a él…

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta y que seas absolutamente leal conmigo…- le dijo él luego de tomar sus manos y perderse en sus ojos…

-Adelante…- le dijo ella a la expectativa.

-¿Realmente estás satisfecha de haber dado este paso?

-Escucha…- dijo ella e inspiró hondo, Rick miró sus labios con ansiedad, quería que ella hablara- cuando nos encontramos por primera vez quise morirme… eso no puedo negarlo… de todas las personas que podría haber aspirado a encontrarme, tú no estabas entre ellas…

-Pero…

-Pero cuando comenzamos a hablar, comenzaron a pasar cosas… y esa insistencia… esa forma que tienes de brindarte entero… de no detenerte ante nada… y esos ojos increíbles que me transportan al paraíso… me terminaron por convencer… y aquí estamos…- dijo y exhaló aire, como si le hubiese costado mucho la confesión.

-Bien… bien… me alegra…- dijo él complacido.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a la cabaña?- le preguntó y él alzó la ceja seductor.

-¿Tú quieres volver? ¿Acaso tienes planes prohibidos para conmigo, detective Beckett?

-Pensé que querías recrear la escena de la página 105…- dijo ella con algo de desilusión.

-Lo haremos… si es lo que quieres- dijo él sonriente.

-Me he pasado todo el día fantaseando con eso…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-Vamos ya…- dijo él bromeando y la abrazó para caminar hacia la cabaña.

* * *

Cuando entraron, Kate se quedó con la boca abierta al ver todo el lugar iluminado por velas ubicadas en distintos lugares.

-Pero… pensé que lo habías olvidado…- dijo sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Tus deseos son órdenes…- le dijo galante y la tomó de la mano para acercarla a su cuerpo- ¿y bien, detective Heat? ¿Quieres comenzar por unos "Hand Margaritas" o nos podemos saltear esa parte?

Kate lo miró seductora y sonrió.

-Creo que nos podemos saltar esa parte…

Rick se inclinó y la besó impacientemente y ella suspiró, devolviéndole el beso de inmediato.

-_"Y luego, lo que comenzó tan suavemente, cobró vida. Se entregaron uno al otro, entrelazando sus bocas abiertas, cruzando esa línea que los desafiaba… y ellos aceptaron el desafío…"_- dijo y siguió besándola, mientras, tanto sus manos como las de ella se acariciaban intensamente- _"Se saborearon profundamente y se acariciaron con un ímpetu frenético, encendido por el asombro y la necesidad, ambos sintiéndose libres al fin, de probar su pasión al extremo…"_

Kate se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, agitada. Rick reconoció en su mirada algo distinto, estaba componiendo el personaje. Y él la dejó hacer. Ella tomó una de las velas y le extendió la mano a él… y ambos caminaron hacia la cama…

No dijeron nada más… ella dejó la vela enfrente al espejo y al darse vuelta se lo encontró allí, casi pegado a ella… _magnético_…

Ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercó su boca a la de él. Él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo…

Los besos eran_ profundos y urgentes_, y cuando él intentó comenzar a quitarle la ropa, ella tomó su mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho…

Kate sintió los dedos de Rick danzando sobre su piel húmeda por el calor y deslizó su mano hacia abajo, acariciándolo y haciéndolo gemir suavemente…

Comenzaron a moverse suavemente, como si bailaran, Kate recordaba bien esa parte, de hecho recordaba todo, pero la intensidad de las caricias le hacía complicado poder seguir el texto…

-_"Rook la hizo retroceder hacia la cama"_- le dijo él agitado mientras la empujaba- _"cuando sus piernas rozaron el extremo, ella fue cayendo en cámara lenta, arrastrándolo con ella"_- agregó mientras ella lo hacía y ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

-_"Pero mientras caían, ella lo acercó a su cuerpo y…_- dijo y giró en el momento en que decía- _"giró, sorprendiendo a Rook y quedando sobre él"._

-_Eres buena_…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-_No tienes idea cuánto_…- le dijo ella seductora.

Los besos comenzaron otra vez y por un momento, ambos se olvidaron del libro… pero no bien ella se incorporó, luchando con la camisa de él y viendo que él intentaba quitarle su vestido, se impacientó y tiró de él, haciendo saltar algunos de sus botones delanteros…

Rick desabrochó su sujetador y una vez liberada, Kate se sumergió otra vez en sus labios, desesperada… y luego aflojó su cinturón y se deshizo de su pantalón…

A partir de allí, no pudieron controlarse más y ni siquiera repararon en como seguía la historia… estaban demasiado ocupados por la necesidad que sentían…

Rick se incorporó y besó su cuerpo mientras ella cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a las caricias, y luego se deleitaba repitiendo lo mismo con él, sus ojos intensos, en los de él, provocándolo y entregándose a él al mismo tiempo…

Terminaron jadeando, satisfechos, un buen rato después, y también transpirados, por supuesto…

Rick la tomó de la cara y la miró sonriente.

-Fue increíble…- dijo ella agitada.

-Lo fue… pero créeme… la realidad, supera la ficción…

-¿Quieres decir que prefieres a la detective Beckett antes que a la detective Heat?

-Por supuesto… eres increíble, Kate… no me cansaré de decirlo… estoy disfrutando cada segundo aquí… y no me importa actuar, que me esposes, que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, siempre y cuando no te alejes de mí…

-Rick…- la conversación se estaba tornando más personal.

-Es inútil que no me pregunte qué pasará luego de que este hermoso sueño termine…

-Creo que llegamos a un punto de no retorno…- dijo ella y él asintió.

Se mantuvieron abrazados el resto de la noche y al amanecer, Rick la despertó entre besos y lo contemplaron juntos, como se habían prometido…

* * *

**Bueno... creo que realmente llegaron a un punto de no retorno, y aunque no lo hayan verbalizado, creo que ambos saben que las cosas seguirán su curso cuando esa "escapada" termine! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 11**

Rick tomó de un sorbo lo último que le quedaba de su jugo de naranja y la observó sonreírle… estaban en la habitación, mirando hacia el mar por el ventanal…

-¿Qué?- le preguntó y ella se mordió el labio.

-Nada… te miro… haces un gesto especial cuando estás relajado… es lindo…- dijo y volvió a sonreír.

-Mmm… me parece que la detective Beckett está un poco impresionada con mis encantos…- dijo orgulloso.

-¿Impresionada? Sólo dije que me agrada un gesto que haces…- dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Bueno, no está mal que lo reconozcas… pero estás un poco impresionada…- insistió él y ella rió.

-Puede ser que un poco…- admitió.

-Lo sabía… pero no te preocupes, yo también lo estoy contigo… y me reprocho por no haber insistido un poco más cuando trabajábamos juntos…

-¿Ah, si?

-Creo que hubiésemos ganado mucho tiempo…

-Yo creo que todo sucedió cuando tenía que suceder…

-¿Quieres decir que no dependía de que yo insistiera?

-Quien sabe…- dijo ella y alzó sus hombros- ¿qué importa?

-Es cierto…- dijo él y se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Kate se quedó allí un momento, disfrutando del contacto y sonrió cuando se separaron.

-¿Tienes planes para la próxima semana?- le preguntó ella de pronto.

-¿Planes? ¿Acaso tú tienes planes para mí?- le dijo él esperanzado.

-Solo era curiosidad… - se atajó ella.

-Bueno… a decir verdad, tendría que enfocarme en escribir un poco… estas vacaciones las aproveché luego de un compromiso… pero ahora tengo que volver…

-Entiendo…- dijo ella pensativa y él sonrió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya te dije, curiosidad…

-Claro, curiosidad… ni siquiera se te pasó por la cabeza que esto pudiese seguir cuando volvamos…

-Sería una tontería no reconocerlo… pero no era eso…

-¿Qué te imaginas que pasará cuando volvamos?

-No lo sé… ¿tú?

-Bueno… si es que nos decidimos a seguir, pagaría por ver la cara de todos al enterarse…

-Sería divertido… sí…- admitió ella.

-Me imagino a Ryan y Espo preguntándote… ¿cómo te fue?

-Y yo diciéndoles… muy bien… me traje un novio…

-Mmmm… novio… qué bien suena eso…

-Sí, ¿verdad? ¿Tú crees que podríamos tomarnos esto en serio?

-Yo creo que lo estamos haciendo… quizás con un poco más de calma de lo común pero… sí, lo estamos haciendo…

-Me refiero a más allá de disfrutar…de pasar el tiempo juntos… de sentirnos bien y saldar esas cuentas pendientes…

-¿Te refieres a proyectar?

-En parte sí…

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé… por ejemplo… ¿qué nivel de formalidad tendría una relación entre nosotros, si la mantuviéramos?

-Yo creo que… todo lo formal que podamos soportar…

-¿Ah, sí?

-No es que me quiera casar mañana… pero me gustaría algo más que encontrarnos de vez en cuando, pasar una noche juntos… y después dejar de vernos…

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… no podría hacer algo así…

-Bien… pero bueno, yo creo que sería algo importante….

-¿Importante?

-Sí, me refiero a no mantenerlo en secreto…

-Pero que tampoco salga en primera plana en el Ledger…

-No hace falta… Kate… ¿a dónde estamos yendo con esta conversación?

-Solo aclaramos algunos puntos…

-Y dime… hablando de aclarar… si tuvieras que asignarle un porcentaje a las posibilidades que tenemos de que esto siga cuando volvamos, ¿cuál sería?

-De mi lado… yo creo que un… 75%...

-Mmm… bien… es un buen número… y dime… ¿de qué depende el 25% restante?

-De lo que suceda de aquí en adelante y de tu porcentaje…- dijo y se levantó, algo nerviosa.

-Kate…- dijo y la alcanzó, la tomó del brazo y la miró a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien…

-Espera… ¿dije algo inconveniente?

-No… soy yo… me siento rara…

-¿Vulnerable por sincerarte?- le dijo perdido en sus ojos y ella asintió levemente.

-Algo… algo así…

-No puedo evitarlo… pero sí puedo decirte que yo quiero que esto siga… quiero proyectos, quiero formalidad… pero no quiero abrumarte y si soy totalmente sincero, tengo miedo de hacerlo…

-Pero…

-Lo que pasa, Kate…- dijo y la atrajo a su cuerpo, sentía que no podía estar alejado físicamente de ella para decirle lo que le diría- es que yo siempre sentí cosas por ti… y esto, además de ser una deuda pendiente entre nosotros… es una oportunidad para demostrarme y demostrarnos que sería increíble construir algo juntos… y eso me ilusiona… pero dime la verdad… si yo te hacía este planteo, ¿hubieses accedido a estar conmigo ahora?

-Dios… Rick… me conoces mucho más de lo que me resulta cómodo admitir…- le dijo y tomó su cara con las manos- yo también estoy fantaseando con lo que vendrá… y estoy aterrorizada porque cada minuto que pasa tengo más ganas de que esto siga…

-Bien… que no se diga más nada… lo intentaremos a nuestro regreso a New York… ahora… vamos a la playa y disfrutemos lo que queda de vacaciones, detective…- dijo y palmeó su nalga con afecto y ella sonrió.

* * *

Estuvieron en la playa un buen rato ese día… se relajaron bajo el sol, nadaron un poco y hasta hicieron una excursión para bucear que los dejó exhaustos…

A la noche, luego de una ducha y una cena bastante contundente porque estaban hambrientos, Rick le propuso ir a curiosear en una feria de artesanos que quedaba cerca…

Caminaron entre la gente que miraba las distintas artesanías y trabajos realizados por los lugareños…

Rick insistió en comprarle un brazalete de cuero y ella se lo dejó puesto. Ella, en cambio, quiso regalarle un colgante con la piedra de su signo zodiacal y Rick también quiso usarlo…

Eran casi las diez de la noche cuando volvieron a la cabaña y ella bostezó y se estiró un poco mientras él se dejaba caer en la cama…

-Fue un día hermoso…

-Yo también lo disfruté- dijo él y sonrió.

-Nunca había buceado…

-Qué suerte que pudiste hacerlo… y ahora viene la mejor parte…- dijo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

-¿La mejor parte? ¿Te das cuenta de que tienes la idea fija, Castle?

-No tiene nada de malo que quiera hacer el amor contigo…

-No… pero…

-Nada, Kate… deja de protestar y disfrutemos…- dijo y ella sonrió.

-Castle…- le dijo mientras él la hacía recostarse en la cama y se dedicaba a acariciarla.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Tienes idea de lo profundo que te estás metiendo en mi corazón?- le dijo y él dejó de acariciarla y la miró a los ojos.

-Eso es increíble… mucho más de lo que esperaba que sucediera aquí…

-Pues… lo estás logrando…- le dijo ella y él le guiñó el ojo, seductor.

Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él y sus labios se reunieron intensamente. Se olvidaron del mundo por un buen rato y lógicamente, durmieron abrazados toda la noche…

* * *

**Bueno, esto sigue muy bien y cada vez las cosas están más claras. Veremos como sigue! ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quién vota por las complicaciones?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno... como no hubo consenso, algunos pidieron complicaciones y otros no... decidí que hubiera algunas pocas, pero sin demasiado peligro... aquí vamos! **

**Capítulo 12**

Kate aminoró la carrera y sonrió sin pensarlo. Habían visto juntos el amanecer, luego él se había quedado dormido, estaba rendido y ella necesitaba aire y había decidido salir a correr…

Por suerte, el calor no era agobiante y Kate se sentía reconfortada de poder moverse un poco más allá de los brazos de Rick…

Aunque moverse solo en los brazos de Rick tenía sus recompensas… jamás en su vida había tenido tanta actividad sexual en tan poco tiempo, ni aún en sus épocas del despertar y la rebeldía… con sus hormonas protestando cada vez que pasaba algún tiempo sin actividad…

Kate terminó caminando, el sudor casi bañándola por completo y pensó en una ducha tibia…

Pasó por el bufete y se pidió un jugo de naranja gigante para reponer el azúcar que sentía algo bajo y picoteó algunos trozos de fruta.

El chico que la atendió, la miró y le guiñó el ojo, hablándole en español sobre lo maravilloso que estaba el clima, que luego se arruinaría con la posibilidad de una tormenta tropical…

Kate le contestó como pudo y luego se dirigió a la cabaña.

Entró en puntillas para no despertarlo, no quería que la viera en ese estado. Él se movió un poco, como si hubiese sentido su presencia y Kate entró al baño para preparar la ducha…

Se agachó un poco luego de quitarse las zapatillas para desenrollar una venda que se había puesto para su tobillo y cuando se levantó, dio un respingo al encontrarse en los brazos de él, que sumergió la cara en su nuca y la besó húmedamente allí…

-Castle… por favor… estoy transpirada…- exclamó ella algo molesta.

-¿Qué importa?- le dijo y deslizó sus manos por su abdomen y luego se coló por el pantalón hasta llegar debajo de la ropa interior.

-Me siento incómoda… por favor… no tardaré nada…

-Deja los prejuicios… te deseo, Kate… no quiero esperar…- le dijo insistente y Kate entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió sus dedos comenzando a estimularla.

-Por favor… de verdad, Rick…- insistió ella y él se detuvo en seco y la soltó. Kate giró sobre sus talones y lo miró sintiendo culpa- lo siento… - y cuando miró hacia abajo y vio en qué condiciones estaba él, puso los ojos en blanco- vamos a la ducha…- le dijo y él alzó las cejas con interés.

Kate se quitó la ropa y reguló el agua. Ni bien su piel hizo contacto y se mojó, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y su boca otra vez perdida en su cuello…

El encuentro fue corto, pero intenso. Luego Rick la abrazó y la ayudó a lavarse el cabello antes de salir y vestirse ambos con sus batas…

Kate se asomó al ventanal y miró con añoranza el paisaje…

-Creo que extrañaré todo esto cuando tengamos que volver…- dijo con melancolía.

-Bueno… podemos regresar en las próximas vacaciones… aunque honestamente, a mí me gustaría conocer algún lugar contigo… y digo contigo porque ya conozco muchos lugares, pero estoy seguro de que a tu lado se verían diferentes…

-Mmm…- suspiró ella- qué romántico…- dijo y lo abrazó, sus labios recorriendo su cuello.

-Es la verdad… ¿qué te parece?

-¿Me estás invitando a viajar contigo, señor Castle?- le preguntó ella y lo miró con picardía.

-De hecho sí, detective Beckett…

-Es una oferta difícil de rechazar… ¿no crees?

-Bueno… conociéndote… si hay alguien que podría hacerlo, esa eres tú…- dijo él pensativo y ella sonrió.

-Quien sabe si para las próximas vacaciones que me tome, aún estaremos juntos…

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él.

-Bueno… creo que hace diez años no me las tomaba… así que… dentro de otros diez años…

-Si fuera por mí, estaría contigo el resto de mi vida…- dijo él y ella se perdió en su mirada.

-Qué romántico estás hoy, señor Castle…

-Es lo que siento…- dijo él y besó sus labios con ternura.

* * *

Se vistieron para ir a desayunar y luego Rick aprovechó para hacer algunas llamadas. Kate revisó su correo electrónico por primera vez y encontró algunos mensajes de Lanie, de su padre y de Espo y Ryan.

Contestó rápidamente todos sin dar demasiadas explicaciones y cuando estaba por cerrar, entró un nuevo mensaje… Josh Davidson…

Kate sintió algo de tristeza. Las cosas con Josh se habían terminado hacía algún tiempo, pero cada tanto, el médico la llamaba y tenían algún encuentro casual, para recordar los viejos tiempos, aunque ya sabían que la pareja no funcionaba…

Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que Josh no la llamaba, ni intentaba contactarse porque había estado de viaje en Sudamérica…

Kate se preguntó si era prudente leer el mensaje y sacudió la cabeza… ¿qué podría suceder?

"_Querida Kate. Me enteré por tu padre que estás de viaje y estoy muy feliz por ti. Sé que hace siglos que no hablamos pero quería decirte que se me hizo casi imposible no pensar en ti estos meses en que estuve lejos. Sé que estás convencida de que lo nuestro no tiene futuro y solo quiero pedirte que me des una última oportunidad para demostrarte que eres lo más importante para mí. Extraño tus besos, tus ojos, tu piel… te extraño, Kate. Te amo. Josh."_

Kate sintió mucha lástima en ese momento, y más que lástima por Josh, sintió lástima por ella misma. Porque de no ser por Rick, ella en este momento se estaría ilusionando con esa oportunidad que Josh le pedía… aunque estuviese segura de que no funcionaría…

Cerró la laptop rápidamente cuando Rick se acercó a abrazarla. No hacía falta mostrarle eso, porque para ella, más allá de producirle tristeza, no significaba nada más… ella estaba ilusionada con otras cosas ahora... estaba ilusionada con Rick...

Se preguntó la cara que pondría Josh al enterarse de que ella estaba con Castle. Kate le había contado a su ex novio sus idas y vueltas con Rick… aunque hubiese sido solamente algo platónico…

-¿Quieres aprovechar el sol? Dicen que más tarde tendremos tormenta…- dijo Rick besando su cuello con esmero.

-Me pregunto que podemos hacer si llueve…

-Tengo un par de ideas…- dijo y mordisqueó su hombro juguetón.

Se recostaron al sol con los dedos entrelazados y al poco rato, ella se quedó dormida…

Rick se dio cuenta cuando la escuchó respirar más profundamente y giró para observarla detenidamente.

Acarició sus rasgos y la miró dormir un buen rato. Él también e quedó dormido un buen rato hasta que se despertó húmedo…

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que el clima había cambiado. Se inclinó sobre Kate y le habló al oído…

-Hey, hermosa… tenemos que entrar… empezó a llover…

Kate pestañeó y sonrió. Se levantó rápidamente y juntaron sus cosas. Se refugiaron en la puerta de la cabaña cuando la lluvia era muy intensa y él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó…

-Dios… podría haber pasado un tsunami sobre mí y no me hubiese despertado…- dijo ella entre risas…

-Pediremos algo de comida… ¿quieres?

-Sí…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio- ¿y luego qué?

-Tantas cosas… pero podríamos empezar jugando strip poker…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo cuando ella alzó las cejas con interés…

* * *

**Como se imaginarán, las complicaciones no serán muy graves... solo un poco de inseguridad y ¿celos?... veremos! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Rick sofocó una carcajada al ver la cara de disgusto de Kate…

-No es justo, no me gusta el strip poker…- dijo y se cruzó de brazos, tapándose el pecho que ya tenía al descubierto.

-No es mi culpa si pierdes todas las manos…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Me quedo desnuda y tú todo vestido?- dijo con malhumor.

-Nunca me había sucedido… pero me encanta… digamos que no soy un experto y tú ayudaste bastante con algunas decisiones que tomaste…

-Puede ser…- dijo y suspiró. Tomó lo que le quedaba en la copa de champagne y se levantó para asomarse por la ventana…

Rick la acompañó con la mirada y recogió las cartas, satisfecho… en realidad creyó que Kate le haría un poco de fuerza en el poker… pateó sus zapatos y se levantó para ir con ella…

La notó algo tensa cuando se acercó y la abrazó…

Kate trató de relajarse y apoyó su cuerpo sobre el de él, que había quedado por detrás…

-¿Aburrida?

-Contigo, eso es imposible, ¿verdad? En realidad un poco… ¿nunca te dijeron que dejar ganar a una chica es una táctica bastante buena para seducirla?

-No me hace falta contigo… pero si quieres puedo quitarme la ropa y hacerte algunos masajes…

-¿Tú sabes hacer masajes?

-Sí… no soy un experto, pero nadie se ha quejado… ¿y tú?

-Digamos que me defiendo…- dijo Kate y recordó cuando lo masajeó sin que él lo advirtiera, haciéndose pasar por miembro del staff del spa…

-Ocurre que tengo unos aceites aromáticos que me dieron en el spa el otro día…

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo esperó en la cama.

Rick se puso un poco de aceite en las manos y comenzó a masajear sus hombros. Kate cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante, tratando de relajarse. Al principio le costó un poco, pero luego de un rato comenzó a sentirse mucho mejor…

Él decidió mover sus manos hacia la espalda, hasta ahora solo había masajeado sus hombros y la parte superior de sus brazos…

Sintió deseos de besar su cuello, pero no quiso mezclar las cosas, en ese momento, solo quería que Kate se relajara y disfrutara de esos masajes…

-¿Por qué no te acuestas un poco, así tendré mejor acceso?

Kate lo obedeció y se acostó boca abajo, con la cabeza hacia un costado.

Rick volvió a humedecer sus manos con aceite y comenzó por la espalda baja. La escuchó jadear y siguió hacia abajo. Creyó que ella se había quedado dormida cuando llegó a sus largas piernas, pero ella movió su cabeza y lo miró provocativamente…

-Quítate la ropa… es mi turno…- le dijo.

Rick sonrió y se lavó las manos. Ella lo esperó pacientemente mientras se quitaba la ropa y él la miró intensamente…

Se acercó a la cama, en donde ella lo esperaba y Kate se incorporó y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él para besar sus labios…

-¿Realmente necesitas esos masajes?- le preguntó ella, más motivada por su cercanía que por devolverle los masajes.

-Te necesito a ti…- dijo él y la besó.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y Kate se puso de pie y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él. Ambos jadearon cuando Rick presionó para sentirla parte suya… Kate lo besó con ansiedad y él comenzó a moverse rítmicamente…

No duraron mucho en esa posición, él se agachó y cayeron sobre la cama. Kate se quejó un poco por la breve desconexión, pero él se acomodó y la oyó suspirar…

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró- eres increíble…

-Tú me haces sentir así…- dijo ella en tono grave, por la agitación.

Rick quiso seguir hablando, pero un trueno los interrumpió. Kate sonrió.

-Gracias… vine aquí para escaparme de mi vida solitaria y mi obsesión por el trabajo… tú estás haciendo que me sienta distinta…

-Es tan fácil… podría pasarme la vida haciéndote sentir así… porque me hace sentir increíble a mí también…

Kate asintió y lo besó intensamente. Hicieron el amor lentamente y al terminar, él se quedó un momento con la cara hundida en el hombro de Kate…

* * *

Una vez que se recuperó, se acomodó a su lado y ambos se miraron y sonrieron…

-Wow… esto es cada vez mejor…- dijo ella.

-Sin embargo…- dijo él y la vio arrugar el entrecejo- yo creo que debemos seguir practicando porque siempre se puede mejorar…- dijo y alzó la ceja y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Eres insaciable, señor Castle…

-Es tu culpa, detective…

-Y yo que pensé que me aburriría…

-La próxima vez… podemos jugar strip… sin poker…

-La próxima vez… me dejarás ganar o no habrá sexo…- dijo y alzó la ceja desafiante.

-Hecho…- dijo él y la besó…

Se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, escuchando la tormenta a lo lejos, los truenos… el agua que repiqueteaba sonoramente en el techo de la cabaña…

-Tendría que enviarle un e-mail a la editorial… pero estoy sin batería… ¿me prestas tu laptop?

-Sí…- dijo ella y se levantó, se la alcanzó- iré un momento al baño…-le dijo y se encerró allí…

Rick abrió la laptop y vio que los e-mails de ella estaban abiertos… decidió cerrar todos para no vulnerar su intimidad y cuando vio el último que era de Josh, su ex novio, no pudo evitar curiosear… al parecer, ella no lo había contestado…

Inspiró hondo, sabía que no estaba bien leerlo, pero no pudo contener sus celos…

Sus ojos siguieron las líneas con nerviosismo… sintió celos… aunque eso no significara que Kate había hecho nada malo…

Sintió que tenía competencia y aunque Kate hubiese terminado su relación con ese hombre, y estuviera bien con él… podría perfectamente inclinarse por esa relación y eso no le gustó para nada…

Kate salió del baño y lo vio serio…

-Lo siento…- dijo él y cerró la laptop y se la devolvió. Kate no necesitó pensar mucho para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido…

-Rick…- intentó decir Kate.

-Lo siento… el mensaje estaba abierto… no debí leerlo… pero sentí curiosidad… wow… el hombre está enamorado…

-Puede ser… pero es un poco tarde para eso…- dijo Kate con seriedad.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-Creí que lo amaba… pero fue una relación fallida… el último tiempo me sentí muy sola y eso no se arregla con nada… sobre todo porque supe que no cambiaría…

-Entiendo… ¿y por mí?

-Es… un poco difícil de explicar… nosotros tenemos mucha química… tú me haces sentir increíble… tengo esta sensación… aquí en el pecho… quiero que esto siga, Rick… por primera vez siento que quiero apostar a algo…

Rick la miró y asintió. Se sintió culpable por no estar contento. Tenía la sensación de que no todo era como ella decía… principalmente porque ella no había mencionado ningún sentimiento, solo química, y sensaciones… ¿sería eso suficiente para luchar contra un viejo amor que intentaba reencontrarse con ella?

* * *

**Como habíamos dicho... hay algunas pequeñas complicaciones... veremos como las enfrentan! Gracias por leer!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate achicó los ojos mientras lo observaba, boca arriba, mirando el techo, sus manos detrás de la cabeza, su estómago plano, apenas ceñido por la banda elástica de sus bóxers negros…

Había dejado de llover y ya se hacía de noche…

Él había cambiado su actitud desde que había leído el mensaje de Josh… ella no podía culparlo por eso. Pero tampoco sabía bien cómo reaccionar, como explicarle, como hacerle saber que ella no lo traicionaría, ahora que se habían decidido a darse una oportunidad…

O tal vez no era la traición lo que a Rick le preocupaba… quizás era el hecho de no estar seguro de los sentimientos de ella, lo cual significaba que él sí los sentía, porque de otra forma no le importaría tanto…

Kate sonrió y sintió un golpe suave en el pecho al darse cuenta de que el gran Richard Castle, el mujeriego, el que se había ido dejándola con todos sus sentimientos guardados, se había enamorado de ella, finalmente…

De ser cierta su teoría, claro… porque también podía ser una cuestión de orgullo… el hecho de pensar que ella era como él, que podía andar con uno y con otro sin comprometerse…

Pero Rick sabía que ella no era así… aunque la hubiese visto con otro tipo ahí mismo…

-Hey…- terminó diciendo y él la miró.

-Lo siento, estaba distraído…- dijo y la abrazó, hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de ella.

-¿Quieres hacer algo?- dijo acomodándose el camisolín de seda al descuido…

-¿Algo como qué? Dijiste que no te gustaba el strip poker… y ha dejado de llover, pero todo está muy húmedo y lleno de barro…

-Bueno… podemos jugar a otra cosa…

-¿Otra cosa?- dijo él y alzó las cejas varias veces, indicándole interés…

-Verdad o reto…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te arriesgarás a jugar a eso, justo conmigo?

-No tengo nada importante que ocultar…

-Mira que juego fuerte…

-Adelante… elijo verdad…

-Bien…- dijo y alzó la vista, pensativo- ¿con cuántos hombres has estado?

-¿De verdad me estás preguntando mi número?

-Eso es lo que te estoy preguntando…

-¿Estás seguro de querer saberlo?

-Eso te pregunté…

-Bien… digamos que no tengo un registro…- dijo pensativa- habrán sido 10…- dijo achicando los ojos.

-Oh vamos…

-Sabes que no puedo mentir…

-Bien…

-¿Verdad o reto?

-Mmm… verdad…

-Bien… ¿alguna vez te has enamorado realmente?- le preguntó ella y él la miró y abrió la boca y luego la cerró, dándose más tiempo para pensar…

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Me alegra por ti…- le dijo ella- ahora elijo reto…

-Mmmm… te reto a soportar dos minutos seguidos de… cosquillas…- dijo y la miró expectante…

Kate inspiró hondo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Rick miró su reloj y comenzó a torturarla con cosquillas….

Lanzó una carcajada y luego él siguió insistiendo… y Kate soportó estoicamente, entre carcajadas, los dos minutos…

-Creo que es mejor y más saludable elegir verdad…- dijo al ver en qué estado había quedado ella.

-¿Eres un hombre celoso?

-Pues… lo normal… cuando me enamoro del alguien, me cuesta aceptar que alguien puede interesarse en mi chica y querer quitármela…

-Entiendo… y ahora elijo verdad… creo que no me recuperaría de otra sesión de cosquillas…

-¿Alguna vez te has… auto provocado placer… pensando en mí?- dijo y la miró expectante.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Te dije que jugaba fuerte…

-Pues…- dijo y miró hacia abajo, arrebatada por el color rojo en sus mejillas- sí..-contestó en voz baja.

-¿Cuándo?

-Es mi turno…- dijo y levantó la mirada- seguimos con verdad- afirmó y él asintió- cuando me encontraste aquí… ¿tu intención era solo acostarte conmigo o te interesaba algo más?

-Siempre me interesaste tú… tú en mi cama es una de las cosas… mi turno… ¿cuándo?

-Elijo reto…

-No me hagas esto…

-Ok… dejemos el juego de lado… preguntas contestadas con honestidad…

-Bien… ¿cuándo?

-Cuando…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos- trabajábamos juntos… y… luego de que te fueras…

Rick sonrió sorprendido y ella lo miró detrás de sus dedos, casi con miedo…

-Mi turno…- dijo ella cuando pudo reponerse- ¿tienes miedo de que te deje por Josh?

Él se quedó pensando un momento y luego la miró, algo incómodo…

-Digamos que le tengo respeto… no soy tonto… sé que cuando volvamos, aunque decidamos seguir, podría suceder que te dieras cuenta de que quieres seguir con él…

-Rick…

-Mi turno…- dijo él con seriedad- ¿qué sientes por mí?

-Te lo dije hace un rato…

-No hablaste de sentimientos, sino de sensaciones… quiero saber dónde estoy parado contigo…

-Estás en donde corresponde… yo… estoy enamorada de ti… aunque todavía no pueda estar totalmente segura de que esto pueda funcionar como lo espero…

-Bueno… es un avance…

-Mi turno…- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿qué sientes tú por mí?

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- dijo él y ella sonrió- ¿recuerdas cuando estabas un poco… borracha, aquella noche en que conociste a ese tipo que resultó estar en pareja?

-Sí…

-Esa noche me dijiste "quisiera conocer a un hombre especial… alguien que me abrace, que me acaricie, que disfrute de estar a mi lado… que podamos ver el amanecer juntos… que durmamos abrazados…"

-Rick…

-Kate… ese día me di cuenta de que yo quería ser ese hombre que estabas buscando… esa persona especial… y eso solo puede significar que mi sentimiento por ti es muy profundo… que te deseé desde el primer día, pero que no solo quería dormir contigo…

-De verdad espero que seas ese hombre… eres quien más se ha acercado en toda la vida…- admitió ella.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal si dejamos las preguntas para otro momento?- dijo y la abrazó, deslizando las manos hacia abajo y masajeando sus glúteos…

-Como quieras…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio, provocativa.

-Así que pensabas en mí…- dijo divertido...

-Ya basta con eso… ¿acaso tú no lo hiciste?

-Muchas veces… demasiadas… creo que habría sido más sano que lo hiciéramos juntos…

-Bueno… quizás no era el momento…- dijo algo incómoda.

-Es probable… y dime… ¿estás lista para el último día de vacaciones juntos?

-Quisiera que fuesen más… pero sí… quiero que sea inolvidable…- dijo ella con resolución.

-Trato hecho…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella provocando un roce que hizo despertar su necesidad a ambos…

-Creo que empezaremos ahora mismo…- dijo y deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, despojándolo de sus bóxers mientras sonreía y buscaba sus labios…

* * *

**Bueno, a su manera, se han sincerado un poco más! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Rick se apoyó sobre su brazo para contemplarla dormir. Kate dormía boca abajo, con la cara mirándolo a él y una actitud apacible, relajada… la vio hermosa…

Y Rick se preguntó cómo era que no la había visto antes… bueno, en realidad la había visto, pero las cosas eran complicadas en ese momento… y ella era complicada… sin embargo ahora, ahora que se habían dado una oportunidad, ella era exactamente como él había fantaseado que sería una relación duradera en su vida…

Pero nada tenía que ver con eso, el hecho de que no pudiesen quitarse las manos de encima… no… ese era un condimento extra… porque Rick la deseaba muchísimo, pero también proyectaba mentalmente… y se había dado cuenta de que quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo que fuera posible… y eso incluía el "para siempre" de los cuentos de hadas…

Se encontró apartando un mechón de cabello que caía sobre su frente y acariciando su cara…

Ella abrió los ojos y pestañeó, sonrió suavemente. Se perdió en sus ojos y suspiró…

-¿Te desvelaste?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Solo… te miraba dormir… está por salir el sol… ¿quieres que lo veamos juntos?

Kate asintió y se levantaron, desnudos como estaban y se acercaron la ventana. Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó por detrás, ella descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y Rick no pudo evitar besar su cuello y la zona sensible detrás de su oreja…

Ella se concentró en mirar el cielo, enrojecido por la cercanía de la salida del sol…

En cuanto la primera luz los iluminó, Rick interrumpió su tarea y apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro de ella y ambos se quedaron mirando… las manos de Rick acariciando lentamente la cintura y el abdomen de Kate…

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de esta vista… - dijo ella.

-¿Por qué lo harías?

-Bueno… estos días lo hemos visto varias veces…

-Eso era lo que querías… ¿verdad?

-Es cierto… - dijo ella y sonrió, estirándose un poco para besar su mejilla.

-¿Vamos a la cama un rato más?- le preguntó ella luego de un rato, cuando el sol terminó de salir.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-Un poco… pero creo que no puedes culparme… ¿verdad?

-Mucha actividad física…- dijo él y alzó las cejas varias veces.

-¿Vamos o no?

Rick la tomó de la mano y se sumergieron uno en brazos del otro para dormir un buen rato más…

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, se despertaron y decidieron desayunar en la playa para poder disfrutar del último día de sol…

Él la ayudó un poco con la crema bronceadora y ella hizo lo mismo. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la suave brisa, tomando sol y luego, decidieron ir a comer a un restaurant algo alejado…

Tenía especialidad de pescados y mariscos y Rick pidió unas cervezas para ambos…

-Es increíble la comida de aquí…- dijo Kate degustando su plato y Rick sonrió.

-Increíble… el único lugar que le hace sombra es un pequeño restaurant que hay en Los Hamptons… cerca de mi casa…

-¿En serio? ¿Tan bueno?

-Mejor…- dijo y alzó las cejas- ya verás…

-¿Me invitarás a tu casa en los Hamptons?

-Bueno… si no quieres ir allá, podemos ir por el día…

-Tengo algo de curiosidad de conocer tu famosa casa…

-Te gustará la vista… no es como esto pero…

-Pero, si estamos juntos, ¿qué importa?

-Te has puesto romántica, detective…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Es que… me has hecho pasar unos días increíbles… sería una tonta si no lo reconociera… y si tengo que ser sincera, debo hacerlo frente a ti…

-Gracias… en realidad no hace falta que lo digas… me doy cuenta de que estás bien, relajada, casi sorprendida de que lo nuestro pueda funcionar…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se ruborizó un poco, era increíble que él la conociera tanto.

Caminaron por la playa un buen rato y luego él la siguió hasta la cabaña.

-¿Qué haces?- le dijo él mientras la observaba empacar sus cosas.

-Lo que tú también deberías hacer…

-¿Empacar? No hace falta…

-Pero… ¿cómo harás para tener todo listo esta noche?

-No lo haré… es decir… lo haré más tarde… porque cambié nuestros pasajes para mañana temprano…

-Castle…- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

-¿Te molesta? ¿Tenías planes?

-No es eso… me encanta la idea…

-Quería que durmiéramos aquí, y volviéramos descansados mañana… ¿qué te parece?

-¿Por qué no?- dijo ella y lo abrazó, besando sus labios dulcemente.

-Bien… ¿qué tal una sesión de spa?

-No puedo creer que disfrutes eso…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Los masajes que me recomendaste el otro día… fueron geniales…- dijo él y sonrió- espero que no te pongas celosa… creo que pediré a la misma masajista… tiene una manos increíbles…

-Castle…

-No, en serio, Kate… cuando sientas sus dedos sobre tu piel morirás… no es algo relacionado con el deseo… ni siquiera la vi… es acerca de la intensidad, de la completa entrega…

-Castle…

-¿Crees que podría no haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú?

-¿Cómo… cómo lo descubriste?

-No lo descubrí… todo lo que dije lo hice sin saber que eras tú… me enteré por casualidad hoy temprano, cuando fui a reservar unos masajes para ambos y pedí por ella…

-Yo… no es lo que crees…

-Me fascina la idea de que hayas hecho eso… pero me gustaría que me dijeras cuál fue el motivo…

-Bueno… necesitaba estar cerca… necesitaba no lo sé…espiarte… sé que es una tontería… pero me sorprendí escuchándote hablar sobre mí… sobre lo ilusionado que estabas de haberme encontrado…

-Bueno… dije la verdad… y hablando de eso… Dios… tienes un don con esas manos…

-No fue para tanto…

-Tú sabes que sí…- dijo él y la abrazó.

-¿Realmente quieres ir al spa? ¿O te doy una sesión de masajes aquí mismo?- le dijo mirándolo provocativa y él sonrió y la besó húmedamente mientras la empujaba hacia la cama…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Perdón por la demora, días complicados! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate se mordió el labio mientras lo oía suspirar audiblemente, no era una pavada tenerlo así… totalmente entregado…

-Kate… Kate…- jadeó él.

-¿Te gusta?- murmuró ella a su oído cuando se agachó, su cuerpo casi cubriéndolo.

Rick asintió, incapaz de hacer nada más que disfrutar, su piel vibraba gracias al intenso masaje que ella le había dado. Se sentía renovado, afortunado, excitado… lo que ella le hacía era increíble… y Kate ni siquiera había intentado estimularlo…

Él levantó los brazos y la acercó para poder besar sus labios y ella sonrió y se dejó caer a un costado, exhausta…

-Wow…no puedo creer lo que acabas de hacerme…

-Y aún no he terminado…- dijo y se apoyó sobre su codo, sonriente.

-Eres un arma mortal, detective…- dijo y ella volvió a colocarse sobre él y besó húmedamente su cuello mientras él comenzaba a acariciarla.

Kate siguió por los hombros, mientras sus manos acompañaban a su boca y seguían masajeándolo con experiencia…

Cuando llegó a su abdomen, notó como la excitación de él había llegado a su punto más alto y sonrió, deslizando un dedo para acariciarlo mientras lo escuchaba jadear en anticipación…

Lo tomó en su boca profundamente y comenzó a estimularlo lentamente, a un ritmo casi agónico…

Rick murmuró algo que ninguno de los dos pudo entender y ella aumentó el ritmo, volviéndolo todavía más loco. Él creyó que perdería al conocimiento cuando logró abrir los ojos y la vio observándolo mientras seguía haciendo maravillas con su boca…

Él quiso rebelarse, pero no tuvo tiempo, alcanzó el clímax y la escuchó suspirar… Kate se reunió con él y lo besó largamente.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos la acariciaban y la besaba y cuando se recuperó totalmetne, la hizo rodar y quedó sobre ella.

Kate se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de sus intenciones… cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos danzando por su pecho y su lengua acariciándola.

Él no esperó tanto tiempo, ambos sabían lo que ella quería y a los pocos segundos, gemía placenteramente al sentir sus labios testeándola, estimulándola hasta hacerla explotar del placer…

Rick se quedó medio dormido mientras besaba su pecho luego de que ella llegara a su clímax y Kate lo siguió, agotada…

No durmieron mucho, tampoco pretendían hacerlo. Aún quedaban horas de luz y querían disfrutar al máximo.

* * *

Salieron a caminar y tomaron un trago en el bar de la playa. Kate sonrió al recordar la primera vez que se habían visto luego del reencuentro.

-Qué fastidio tenía…- dijo ella y se inclinó, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz mientras reía.

-Lo noté…

-Sin embargo seguiste insistiendo…

-Era importante…- dijo él alzó las cejas.

-Dios… solo quiero ver la cara de Lanie cuando me pregunte cómo me fue… y tenga que decirle, no solo que lo pasé increíble y que estuve encerrada en la habitación durante días… sino que fue contigo…

-¿También le contarás los detalles?- dijo él con curiosidad.

-Solo algunos pocos… no soy de explayarme con respecto a mi intimidad…

-¿Quieres decir que no le dirás lo increíblemente sexy y bien dotado…- dijo y no pudo terminar porque ella le tapó la boca con una mano y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

-¿Estás loco? ¿cómo podría hablar con ella de… tu… bueno… eso?

-Pensé que ustedes se contaban todo…- dijo él riendo.

-No todo, Castle… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Solo algunos detalles…

Por suerte él se distrajo y luego siguieron caminando por la playa hasta que se hizo de noche…

Pidieron dos porciones de langosta y una botella de champagne en su cabaña y se alimentaron mutuamente, en la cama…

Volvieron a hacer el amor antes de dormirse, y aunque fue intenso, fue bastante corto y lleno de ternura…

Se durmieron abrazados, y aun sin haberlo discutido, ambos sabían que a su vuelta a New York, quizá debieran acomodar algunas cosas antes de convivir o tomar decisiones drásticas… no porque les faltara seguridad, sino porque ambos tenían su casa, su trabajo y su familia… y estaban de acuerdo en no apresurarse…

* * *

Rick se despertó temprano al día siguiente y empacó sus cosas. Se alegró de que ella lo hubiese hecho el día anterior, así podría descansar un rato más…

La despertó entre besos y ella lo abrazó un momento, luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos…

Mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, él decidió que quería decirle cómo se sentía y la separó para mirarla a los ojos…

-Kate… yo creo que quizá pienses que es demasiado rápido… pero siento que debo decirte que además de haber pasado unos días increíbles… estoy comenzando a tener la necesidad de confesarte algo…

-Dime…- le dijo ella con interés…

-Yo… realmente espero que esto pueda continuar como nos merecemos… porque… estos días me he dado cuenta de que eres la mujer que he estado esperando toda mi vida…

-Rick…

-No quiero presionarte, Kate… pero necesito decirlo… te amo…- dijo y se quedó mudo, no esperando una respuesta, en realidad no quería presionarla.

-Yo…- dijo ella y tragó saliva con nerviosismo, estaba impactada- hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así con nadie… yo quiero estar contigo, quiero que esto siga y no me da miedo que me digas que me amas, porque si aún no te amo, estoy cerca de hacerlo… y digo esto porque ahora creo que nunca he amado a nadie… y lo que siento por ti es tan sorpresivo, tan intenso que… sí… probablemente sea amor… supongo que un día de estos me animaré a decírtelo…

-Estaré esperando ese momento…- dijo él con emoción y la besó con dulzura.

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Se levantaron, desayunaron y se prepararon para volver a casa. Se sentían más comprometidos que nunca…

Rick se inclinó para observar por la ventanilla con ella cuando el avión despegó. Kate sintió algo de nostalgia, pero estaba feliz, sabía que sus recuerdos de esas vacaciones serían imborrables…

* * *

Llegaron al aeropuerto y tuvieron que separarse, Rick besó sus labios y le prometió que la llamaría una vez que se hubiese instalado en su loft.

Kate salió primero, sonriente, descansada. Pero su corazón casi se detiene cuando vio aparecer ante ella a un Josh serio, emocionado… ¿esperanzado? que corrió a abrazarla.

Se quedó muda. ¿Cómo explicarle? ¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Cómo hacer para rechazarlo si ni siquiera se había tomado el trabajo de contestar su mensaje?

-No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Josh… ¿qué… qué haces aquí?- logró decir.

-Estoy esperándote desde anoche…- dijo el médico- me asusté cuando no te ví llegar en el último vuelo… pero luego pregunté, me dijeron que habías cambiado el pasaje… Dios, Kate… ¿leíste mi mensaje?

-Sí… me llegó…- dijo Kate todavía shockeada.

-Te amo… te pido perdón… perdóname por no haber sabido valorarte…- dijo él y se inclinó para besarla.

Kate se quedó estática. Pensó en Rick, en todo lo que habían compartido y en que ahora estaba segura de que no sentía por Josh, ni la décima parte de lo que sentía por él…

Rick los observó a lo lejos, con un nudo en la garganta… entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si existía la posibilidad de que ella se arrepintiera y volviera con su ex novio…

* * *

**Bueno, dije que habría algunas complicaciones, pero no se preocupen que se solucionarán! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

-Espera, Josh…- dijo Kate suavemente y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. El médico se separó un poco para mirarla a los ojos sin comprender.

-Kate… te extrañé… no veía la hora de verte, de reencontrarnos…

-Yo… te entiendo… me lo dijiste…

-¿Entonces?

-Qué... a mí no me pasa lo mismo…- dijo y bajó la vista- lo siento…

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Yo creí que…

-¿No crees que si hubiera estado tan emocionada como tú, te habría respondido el mensaje?

-Es cierto… pero yo creí…

-Josh…- dijo y tocó su cara suavemente, como si con eso rememorara los tiempos en que lo disfrutaba- yo realmente aposté a nuestra relación… pero no funcionó… no creo que sea bueno seguir intentando…

-Yo te amo, Kate…

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Es un reproche?

-No… para nada… solo es una reflexión… yo no dudo de tus intenciones y de que hay cariño entre nosotros… pero no funcionó, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo? Si ya sabemos cómo terminará todo…

-Te juro que no puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando… pensé que me querías Kate…

-Te quiero… te quise mucho… es cierto… pero necesito que seamos prácticos…- dijo ella y vio pasar a Rick, a su lado, sin mirarla y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Te diré que haremos… te llevaré a casa, me quedaré contigo… pedí el día en el hospital y hablaremos hasta que lleguemos a algo que nos convenza a ambos…

-No, Josh… te agradezco el empeño, pero prefiero que no…

-¿Entonces se acabó?

-Lamento que no puedas entenderlo…- dijo Kate y tomó su bolso.

-Kate…- dijo y la sostuvo del brazo- ¿hay alguien más?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver… lo nuestro no puede ser… tú ya lo sabes Josh…

-Entonces sí… hay alguien más…

-¿Y si lo hubiera?

-¿Cómo puede ser que apuestes a alguien que recién conoces, en lugar de darnos una oportunidad a nosotros… que hace tanto tiempo estamos juntos?

-No estamos juntos, Josh… decidimos dejar de estarlo… porque lo nuestro no podía ser… además no es alguien que recién conozco…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿es el tipo del FBI o tu colega de Robos?

-Josh…

-¿Es el escritor?- preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos y Kate bajó la vista- dijiste que nunca podrías estar con un tipo así…

-Las cosas cambian, las opiniones cambian… a veces no son como uno piensa…

-¿No son como uno piensa? ¿Acaso te fuiste con él? ¿Tenías todo planeado?

-Josh… la verdad es que creo que no te debo explicaciones… pero puedo decirte que no planeé nada… nos reencontramos por casualidad…

-¿Casualidad? Vamos, Kate… ¿no puedes ser sincera?

-¿Quieres que te mienta y te diga otra cosa? Bueno, en realidad planeé todo, quedamos en encontrarnos allá, en secreto y pasamos unos días increíbles…

-Es suficiente… vamos a casa…

-No vamos… yo me iré… por favor, Josh… no perdamos tiempo…- le dijo y Josh la miró un momento y luego la soltó y se fue con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

Kate suspiró con impotencia. Pensó en llamar a Rick, pero quería serenarse un poco, quizás él había visto más de lo que ella hubiese querido y eso no era bueno, pero llamarlo en ese estado sería peor…

Levantó su bolso y su maleta y caminó en busca de un taxi…

* * *

Cuando llegó a su casa, se dio un buen baño relajante y picoteó algo que había traído antes de subir al taxi…

Dos horas más tarde, caminaba por las paredes, estaba desesperada por llamarlo, por aclarar todo para que no hubiese ninguna duda…

Tomó su móvil y sonrió al recordar el momento en que él se lo había quitado para agendar su número en el 2 del marcado rápido…

Pulsó el 2 y esperó.

-Castle…- dijo él en voz baja.

-Hey… ¿cómo estás? Te extrañaba…

-No pareció eso cuando pasé a tu lado hoy…

-Bueno… digamos que eso fue una despedida anunciada…

-El no parecía muy convencido…

-Sigue sin estarlo… pero al menos ahora sabe que yo sí lo estoy…

-Entiendo…

-Me preguntaba si… sé que es una locura… pero… ¿quieres pasar un rato por aquí y… tomarnos un café?

-Pasaré si reemplazas el café por unas caricias y unos besos…

-Hecho…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-¿Lo dices por Josh? Escucha, Rick… prefiero no hablar esto por teléfono… quiero mirarte a los ojos… pero está todo bien… no fantasees…

-Es imposible no fantasear contigo…- dijo y la escuchó reír.

-No me refería a eso…

-Yo tampoco…- dijo y cortaron…

Kate se encontró preparándose para recibirlo, y cuando abrió la puerta, con ganas de perderse en sus brazos, se encontró con un Josh serio, enojado…

-Josh…- exhaló, algo sorprendida.

-No quería dejar pasar más tiempo… quería devolverte eso…- dijo y le entregó una caja con algunas cosas que ella le había regalado y otras que había dejado en su casa…

-Yo… creo que hay algunas cosas tuyas aquí todavía… te las juntaré para dártelas…

-Puedo encargarme, a no ser que estés muy ocupada…- dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, adivinando que se había vestido para el escritor.

-De hecho no es que esté ocupada… pero estoy esperando a alguien…

-Al escritor…

-A mi novio…

-Bueno… tu novio… pero qué hombre afortunado…

-No… la afortunada soy yo… escucha, Josh… no quiero discutir… yo no te engañé… no te mentí y la realidad es que nosotros estábamos separados cuando yo decidí iniciar esto con Rick…

-Kate… yo volví por ti… dejé cosas por ti…

-Es demasiado tarde para eso… igual, en el fondo de agradezco el gesto…

-No hay vuelta atrás…

-Me temo que no…- dijo y levantó la vista cuando escuchó a Rick acercarse por detrás de Josh.

-Buenas noches…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Hey…- dijo Kate y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¿Tú eres el escritor?- preguntó Josh cuando giró para mirarlo.

-Así es… y tú eres…

-Josh… ¿Kate no te habló de mí?

-No…- dijo Rick y le guiñó el ojo a ella.

-Escucha, Josh… te prepararé tus cosas y te avisaré para que vengas o te las alcanzaré…

-Sí… gracias…- dijo Josh y giró en redondo, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos para irse…

Kate dejó la caja a un costado de la puerta, del lado de adentro y se sumergió en los brazos de Rick.

Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto…- dijo con su nariz hundida en su hombro y cerró los ojos cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando suavemente su espalda.

-Yo lo siento más por ti que por mí…- dijo él y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Ven… ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No… solo quiero estar contigo… Kate… ¿de verdad estás segura de que no te pasa nada con ese tipo?

-¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Cuando recibí el mensaje me puse triste… porque supe que, de alguna manera, si no hubiese estado contigo, habría cometido la estupidez de darle otra oportunidad…

-¿Aún lo amas?

-Lo quiero… le tengo cariño… no es mal tipo, pero no funcionamos como pareja…

-Entiendo…

-¿De verdad entiendes? Yo creo que dudas, Rick…

Rick la miró y por un segundo sintió que ella tenía razón… ¿acaso no era que, muy en el fondo, él tenía miedo de que ella pudiera dejar de lado lo que tenían para estar con su ex novio?

* * *

**Yo creo que las cosas se están acomodando muy lentamente... quizá tenga que ver con que el encanto, luego de estar en un paraíso y tener que volver, se ha perdido un poco... pero Kate tiene las cosas en claro y terminará convenciéndolo... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Rick acarició su cara y marcó sus rasgos con la yema de su dedo índice…

-Se que fui yo quien lo dijo, pero… creo que volver aquí fue como una bofetada… se terminó el paraíso…

-Bueno… a pesar de tu confianza, digamos que sabíamos que ese momento terminaría…

-Pero yo no me refiero al paisaje… me refiero al stress… a la rutina, al malhumor, al cansancio… y a los ex novios…

-¿Entonces?- dijo ella y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nada… no pasa nada, Kate… solo intento acostumbrarme a la situación… ¿qué pasará si Josh sigue insistiendo?

-Me pondré de mal humor…

-¿No lo pensarás?

-Ya lo pensé… quiero estar contigo….

-Pero si yo no estuviera…

-¿Ese es el problema? ¿Piensas que a la menor discusión me tiraré en sus brazos, despechada?- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Digo que no cierras la puerta…

-Hay algo de afecto de por medio, no es fácil cerrarla… pero estoy segura de con quien quiero estar y no es con él… ¿acaso no te ha pasado con Gina o con Meredith?

-Sí, bueno… precisamente… me he acostado sistemáticamente con Meredith incluso luego de separarme de Gina… y he vuelto con Gina en un… momento de soledad…

-¿Te seguirás acostando con Meredith? ¿Intentarás volver con Gina?

-No…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy contigo…

-Ese es mi punto… Rick… ¿por qué tantas dudas? ¿por qué no confías en mí?

-Tú sabes que me ha costado mucho decidirme a intentar algo contigo… si realmente no te quisiera no estaríamos aquí…

Rick la miró un momento y luego la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó fuerte…

-Lo siento…- murmuró al oído- yo no soy así… no dudo… pero tú… tú eres muy importante y quiero que todo sea perfecto…- dijo y ella se separó para mirarlo.

-La perfección no existe…- dijo y mordisqueó su labio superior, suavemente.

-Contigo…- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Tú sabes que no… pero me quedo con la parte en que estás muy enamorado de mí y me ves perfecta…- dijo y sonrió.

-Puede ser…- dijo él y sonrió con calidez.

Kate bostezó e inspiró hondo.

-Rick… no quiero complicar las cosas, pero debería irme a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a trabajar y si llego cansada tendré que escuchar tonterías que no quiero escuchar…- dijo y él sonrió.

-¿Se lo dirás a todos?

-De a poco… tú sabes que yo no soy de las que andan hablando…

-Bien…- dijo y se levantó.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y se levantó tras él.

-¿Vamos a dormir?

-¿Vamos? Creí que te ibas… quiero decir… no es que no quiera que te quedes… pensé que querías compartir un poco con tu familia…

-Bueno… estuve con ellas hoy… más temprano…

-¿Les dijiste?

-Les dije…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Y?

-Nada… están felices… ya quieren tenerte secuestrada en el loft… pero juro que resistiré y retrasaré ese momento…

-¿No me quieres ahí?

-Por mí empacaría tus cosas y te llevaría conmigo… me refiero a soportar las preguntas de mi madre y la curiosidad de Alexis…

-Tú sabes que siempre me cayeron bien…

-El problema era soportarme a mí… es cierto…- dijo él y ella lo abrazó.

-Qué susceptible estás, chico escritor…- le dijo ella y lo empujó hacia su habitación.

-¿Entonces puedo quedarme?- dijo y la miró con los ojos bailándole, como si fuera un niño.

-Por supuesto… pero necesito descansar…

-Me portaré bien…- le dijo sonriendo seductor y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso sí es difícil de creer…- dijo ella.

-¿Me estás desafiando, detective Beckett?

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo empujó hacia la cama.

* * *

Se recostaron entre besos y caricias y luego ella se levantó y fue a cambiarse. Rick la esperó en la cama, se quitó la remera y los pantalones…

Kate usaba un pijama corto cuando se reunió con él debajo de las sábanas…

-Buenas noches…- dijo él cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la sintió suspirar.

-Buenas noches…- repitió ella y cerró los ojos.

Kate creyó que se quedaría dormida en seguida, se sentía agotada, pero eso no ocurrió. Por el contrario, cada movimiento de Rick, cada respiración fuerte la desvelaba…

Se movió un poco para ver si cambiando la posición lograba relajarse más y él la abrazó por detrás y colocó una mano sobre su pecho, por debajo de la tela del pijama y la otra sobre su cadera, sosteniéndola…

Kate sintió una oleada de calor ante la intimidad de ese gesto. No era que se sorprendiera de que él la tocara, lo que le daba curiosidad y aumentaba su deseo era que lo hacía estando totalmente dormido, acostumbrado a ella, sabiendo lo que ella disfrutaría…

Y ahí fue cuando se preguntó si él les hacía lo mismo a todas sus mujeres… y entonces reconoció que a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de saber que él había tenido un pasado…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, estuvo despierta un rato más y cuando estaba comenzando a ganarle el sueño, él deslizó una mano y por debajo de la tira elástica que sostenía su short y la dejó allí, donde ella necesitaba atención desde que se había acostado allí con él…

Kate sintió que su piel hervía y movió sus caderas hacia atrás, rozándolo, sintiendo que él también estaba comenzando a sentir la misma excitación…

Se preguntó si seguía dormido… pero sintió sus palabras dulces en su oído y cerró los ojos, su corazón latiendo al doble de velocidad de lo normal…

-Prometí portarme bien…- le dijo y ella movió sus caderas hacia atrás, desesperada por el contacto.

-Castle…- jadeó y cerró los ojos al sentir su lengua a la altura de la nuca, testeándola…

-¿No querías dormir?- le dijo en voz baja, grave por la excitación mientras la rozaba, provocando más fricción.

-Por favor…- la escuchó decir él y deslizó sus shorts hacia abajo y la posicionó para recibirlo.

-Hermosa…- le dijo él cuando la escuchó suspirar con placidez al sentirse parte suya.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, y cuando terminaron, se quedaron dormidos así, aún en esa posición…

Kate protestó horas después cuando escuchó el despertador. Lo apagó con fastidio y sonrió al sentir los besos de él en su espalda…

-Buenos días…- le dijo él y ella giró para besarlo.

-Buenos días…- repitió ella.

-Prepararé el desayuno mientras te vistes…

-Gracias…- dijo Kate y se levantó con una sonrisa.

El desayuno no duró mucho, porque Kate estaba algo apurada. Salieron juntos y ella lo dejó en su casa antes de ir a trabajar.

Cuando Rick se bajó del auto, giró hasta que llegó hasta la ventanilla de ella y se inclinó para besar sus labios…

-¿Nos vemos más tarde?- le dijo él esperanzado.

-Estaré contando los minutos…- le contestó ella y le sonrió.

Rick se quedó parado allí una vez que ella arrancó para irse… las cosas se estaban acomodando y él no podía esperar para que fueran como él había soñado que serían…

* * *

**Bueno, las dudas comienzan a disiparse, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer! Espero poder actualizar una vez más hoy, mañana no podré hacerlo así que... hasta dentro de un rato!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kate dejó su informe sobre el escritorio y suspiró. Estaba cansada. No había dormido bien y había comido poco, por el apuro.

Inspiró hondo y miró su móvil, tenía un mensaje de Lanie… quería verla, hacía mucho que no la veía, incluso desde antes del viaje…

Se levantó y de pronto se sintió débil. Pasó por la máquina expendedora de golosinas y se compró unos dulces, seguramente tenía un bajón en el azúcar…

Cuando llegó a la morgue, Lanie la recibió con un abrazo impetuoso, ambas estaban contentas de encontrarse…

-Te ves bien, Kate… me alegra mucho que hayas podido descansar…

-Gracias… bueno… pero el paraíso no puede durar toda la vida…

-¿El paraíso?- preguntó Lanie perceptiva.

-Tú sabes cómo amo mi trabajo, Lanie… pero la verdad es que esos días de vacaciones… los necesitaba tanto…- dijo y cerró los ojos.

-Sí, por supuesto… sobre todo porque hacía siglos que no te tomabas vacaciones… ni un descanso te he visto tomar…

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y sacudió la cabeza- pero ahora que le tomé al gusto… creo que aprovecharé cada día…

-Me alegro por ti…- dijo Lanie contenta.

-Sí… yo también…

-Y dime… ¿conociste a alguien ahí, verdad?

-¿De dónde sacas eso?- dijo tratando de disimular.

-Bueno… tu piel tiene un brillo especial… yo te conozco amiga…

-Sería una tontería negarlo…

-Es cierto…- dijo sonriente.

-Sí, la pasé muy bien…

-¿Cómo fue?

-Bueno… me lo crucé el primer día… pero las cosas no se concretaron hasta el tercero…

-Y… el resto del tiempo estuvieron juntos…

-Sí…- dijo y sonrió, soñadora.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta…- dijo y se sonrojó y eso la hizo reír a Lanie.

-Por fin…

-De verdad Lanie… uno no puede predecir el futuro, pero la verdad es que por ahora, él es todo lo que espero…

-¿Quieres decir que no fue solo un romance?

-No…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas…

-¿Estás de novia?- dijo con los ojos como platos, no podía creerlo.

-Digamos que sí…

-Pero… ¿el es americano?

-Sí… de aquí…

-Qué suerte…- dijo Lanie contenta- quiero conocerlo…

-Por ahora nos estamos amoldando… fue intenso, pero estuvimos juntos poco tiempo…- se excusó.

-Entiendo… bueno… espero que sigan, así podré conocerlo…

-Seguro que sí…- dijo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

* * *

Cuando Kate salía de la morgue, escuchó el sonido de su móvil y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la cara seductora de Rick en la pantalla.

-Hey…- dijo en voz baja, sexy.

-Hey… hermosa… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… aquí… saliendo de la morgue…

-Es cierto que tú tienes esas ocupaciones un tanto raras…

-Lo dice quien mata para vivir…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada suave.

-_Touché_…- dijo él y rió también.

-Escucha… todavía me queda un rato… ¿qué tal si nos vemos más tarde?

-¿Te gustaría?

-¿Por qué no? Me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca…

-Podría volver a trabajar contigo y los chicos…

-No… no, por favor…- dijo Kate- quiero decir… creo que eso es historia vieja…

-Y además, no podrías tener tus manos quietas…

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Es cierto… creo que usaría los calabozos para hacerte el…

-¡Castle!

-Solo fantaseaba…

-Compórtate…

-Porque sino ¿qué me harás?- le dijo juguetón.

-No lo sé, pero te arrepentirás…

-Qué aburrida…

-¿Nos vemos o no?

-¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-No… no… mejor nos encontramos en mi casa…

-De acuerdo… ¿a las seis?

-Hecho…

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-Tú… no te avergüenzas de mí, ¿verdad?

-No… ¿por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé… no quieres que te vaya a buscar… solo asumí…

-Rick… no seas complicado… es que… todavía no dije que estamos juntos…

-Entiendo…

-No te deprimas… guarda todas esas ganas para cuando nos encontremos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien… nos vemos…

Kate cortó y bostezó. ¿Sería el cambio de horario? No eran tantas horas, pero del relax total al trabajo quizá había sido complicado…

* * *

El día se le hizo largo y cuando llegó a su casa, cargando cosas que había comprado en el supermercado para la comida, encontró a Rick esperándola…

Rick se abalanzó sobre ella y le quitó todos los paquetes y bolsas que llevaba luego de besar sus labios con ternura…

-¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

-Unos minutos… que se hicieron siglos…- le dijo mientras entraban.

Dejaron todo sobre la mesa y Kate se puso a cocinar. Rick se acercó y la ayudó a acomodar las cosas y luego la ayudó con lo que hacía…

-Cuéntame de tu día…- le dijo.

-Oh… nada muy importante… bueno, sí, la editorial me dio un ultimátum… tengo que presentar algún proyecto pronto, porque si no me pedirán de vuelta el adelanto que me dieron…

-Ops… tendrás que pensar qué haces…

-¿Qué tal una secuela de "Heat Wave"?

-Mientras no necesites hacer investigación para eso…

-¿Por qué no?- dijo él y la miró ansioso. Kate dejó de cortar unas verduras y se secó las manos en el delantal que se había puesto.

-Castle…

-Kate… ¿acaso te olvidas cómo nos conocimos?

-No… por supuesto que no…

-¿Entonces?- dijo él y la atrajo a su cuerpo, para mirarla de cerca- ¿recuerdas lo buenos que éramos juntos?

-Es cierto… éramos buenos… pero ahora somos buenos… en otras cosas…- dijo y se estiró para mordisquear su cuello- y prefiero no mezclar…

-Sin embargo yo creo que sería divertido… y muy positivo para ambos… y si fuéramos respetuosos, no veo el problema…

-No lo se… de verdad me gusta tenerte cerca… pero a pesar de que en el trabajo fue bueno… yo sufrí bastante cuando te fuiste…

-Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás… te juro que lo cambiaría…- dijo y acarició su cara.

-Lo sé…

-¿Me dejas que lo intente?

-Lo harás de todos modos…- dijo y él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla.

Luego siguieron cocinando hasta que por fin se sentaron a comer. Estaban relajados ese día y Rick, por el contrario, en lugar de intentar convencerla para quedarse a dormir, la dejó durmiendo en su cama, una vez que ella se relajó y luego volvió a la suya.

También sería bueno para ambos, extrañarse un poco…

* * *

**Bueno, nos estamos acomodando de a poco... ¿conseguirá Rick entrar en la 12 otra vez? Como si algo se le resistiera a él... nos vemos en el próximo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate se bajó de su auto, cansada… había sido un largo día en la comisaría. Extrañaba a Rick con locura, no lo había visto en días, cada uno ocupado en lo suyo, aunque sí habían intercambiado llamadas y mensajes…

Estaba contenta porque a pesar del ímpetu que tenían al principio, habían encontrado un punto de calma que nada tenía que ver con la falta de interés… Kate sentía que la relación crecía, se tornaba adulta, y eso, lejos de asustarla, la tranquilizaba, le daba ganas de seguir… le daba confianza…

Entró a su casa en penumbras y suspiró. Tenía hambre, pero seguramente no había nada de comida en su heladera…

Delivery... se dijo y se mordió el labio…

Dejó su chaqueta colgada y cuando comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa, sintió un par de manos en su cintura y su corazón comenzó a latir alocado hasta que los labios de Rick, acariciando su oído comenzaron a murmurarle…

-No quería asustarte… solo era una sorpresa…- le dijo y ella giró y lo besó impetuosamente, casi con desesperación.

-Dios… casi me matas… pero te extrañé mucho estos días…- le dijo entre besos y él la empujó al sillón…

Rick se sentó y ella se sentó sobre él, de costado. Sus bocas se reunieron otra vez y Rick la escuchó jadear de placer cuando sus manos se colaron por debajo de la camisa para acariciar su piel…

Kate se olvidó del hambre, del delivery… y de todo lo que no fuera Rick en ese instante…

El timbre los interrumpió y Rick apretó los ojos un momento, intentando controlar su deseo…

-La comida…- dijo sobre su cuello.

-¿La comida?- jadeó ella incapaz de pensar.

-Pensé que tenías hambre y quería sorprenderte…- le dijo tomándola de la cara, reticente a abandonarla.

-Estoy hambrienta… pero ahora… me había olvidado un poco del tema…

-Bien… vamos a comer…- dijo él y se levantó, arrastrándola con él. Kate caminó acomodando su ropa y lo vio ir hasta la puerta para recibir la comida… cambió de idea, y se fue a su habitación...

Cuando Rick entró con la comida, la vio acercarse a él, solo con su camisa entreabierta y se mordió el labio…

-Podemos comer en la cama…- le dijo mirándolo provocativa.

-Y también podemos no comer…- le dijo sintiendo su reacción corporal a ella creciendo a pasos agigantados…

Kate fue a la cocina a buscar las copas y una botella de vino y cuando entró en su habitación lo vio recostado en su cama, en toda su gloria, usando solo su encanto, esperándola…

Rick alzó la ceja cuando la vio mirarlo sin avergonzarse…

-Creo que la comida tendrá que esperar…- dijo ella y se acercó despacio, sus movimientos casi felinos, dispuesta a saltar sobre su presa.

-Como quieras… la que tenía hambre eras tú…- le dijo él.

-¿No me crees capaz de soportar viéndote así?- le dijo en tono desafiante y apoyó las copas sobre su mesa de noche y las llenó de vino. Le dio una a él, que la levantó.

-Probemos…- le dijo y ella chocó la copa y tomó un buen trago.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y lo miró abrir una de las cajas- pero necesitamos estar en igualdad de condiciones…- agregó y terminó de desabotonar su camisa y la dejó caer, la boca de Rick entreabierta, como si la viera por primera vez…

Se sentó a su lado, tomó la otra caja y se puso a comer con los palillos. Durante unos minutos, solo se miraron mientras comían…

-¿Quieres probar un poco de cerdo caramelizado?-le preguntó él.

Kate alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, testeando el sabor agridulce y Rick la vio cerrar los ojos con placidez…

-Increíble… - le dijo y le extendió un bocado de su pollo Kung Pao.

Se mantuvieron así, alimentándose mutuamente hasta que terminaron de comer.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- le preguntó él.

-Muy pesado… sobre todo porque te extrañaba y no encontré el momento para poder hablar contigo y…

-Yo también te extrañé…- le dijo y le quitó la caja y la copa de la mano y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Me encantó la sorpresa…- le dijo ella entre besos.

-¿Te refieres a mí o a la comida?

-Sobre todo a ti…- dijo ella- pero debo confesar que tenía muchas ganas de comer pollo kung pao… hace días…

-Me alegra haber acertado, entonces… pero la próxima vez, me llamas y me dices cuál es el antojo y yo vendré con todo lo necesario…

-Hecho…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Rick deslizó sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo y comenzó a besar sus hombros.

-Mmmm…- jadeó ella cuando él llegó a su pecho…

-¿Estarás ocupada el fin de semana?

-Estaré de guardia…

-Ah…- le dijo él sin dejar de estimularla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pensé que podríamos escaparnos a los Hamptons… para reencontrarnos… un poco…

-Pensé que querías reencontrarte ahora…- le dijo y apretó los ojos cuando sintió sus dedos danzando por su abdomen hacia abajo…

-Ahora es perfecto… me refería a pasarnos el día entero en la cama… como cuando estábamos de vacaciones…

-Entiendo…- jadeó ella y sintió que perdía el conocimiento por la intensidad de las caricias de él…

-¿Entonces?

-Este no… el otro…

-Bien…- dijo él mientras besaba la parte interna de sus piernas- avísame cuando estés lista…

-Estoy absoluta… mente lista… nunca… estuve tan… lista…- le dijo y él la torturó un momento más hasta que se convirtieron en uno solo y ambos jadearon de placer…

Rick la besó húmedamente mientras se movía contra ella. Kate se separó agitada para mirarlo a los ojos y lo vio sonreír, no con alegría, sino con total entrega…

Ella se sorprendió preguntándose cómo era que había sobrevivido esos días sin él y casi se ríe de su ridiculez…

Por supuesto no era momento de planteos, ella estaba enamorada y era natural extrañarlo cuando no estaban juntos…

Se distrajo un momento, imaginándose cosas cotidianas con él… y luego trató de concentrarse en ese momento maravilloso que él le estaba haciendo vivir…

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó húmedamente y él la dejó marcar el ritmo…

Hicieron el amor lentamente y luego Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y cerró los ojos, agotada…

-Mmmmm… quédate conmigo esta noche…- le dijo entre dormida.

-Siempre…- le dijo él y la abrazó, sus sentidos focalizados totalmente en ella…

Un buen rato después, cuando se estaba quedando dormido, Rick sonrió. Esperaba que Kate comprendiera sus razones cuando le explicara que había utilizado sus contactos otra vez para entrar a trabajar con ella…

No, ella lo resistiría un poco, pero estaría feliz, porque Rick podía sentir que a ella le pasaba lo mismo que a él… se le hacía más difícil cuando estaban separados…

Kate dijo algo entre sueños y Rick la acarició. Obviamente, esa conversación podía esperar hasta el día siguiente…

* * *

**Bueno... parece que las cosas están encaminadas aquí, veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate salió de la oficina de la capitana Gates como una tromba. Iba a matarlo… lo despedazaría con sus propias manos y disfrutaría todo el proceso… aunque también lo podía llegar a matar con una intensa sesión de sexo… de esa manera también lo disfrutaría ella…

-Maldición…- dijo y se sentó en su escritorio. Ryan y Espo intercambiaron miradas y de alguna manera se compadecieron de ella.

-Tampoco es tan malo, Beckett… nos divertíamos con él cuando estuvo ese tiempo…- dijo Espo.

-Pero después se fue… y ahora, de repente, quiere volver…- dijo Kate sin pensar.

-Si le guardas rencor, cosa que no te aconsejo, envíalo a trabajar con nosotros… lo haremos de tal forma en que no notarás que está…- intervino Ryan.

-No… no es que le guarde rencor…- dijo e inspiró hondo- lo que me molesta es que no me lo haya dicho…

-Pero ¿tú sigues en contacto con él?- preguntó Ryan.

-No, no…- dijo y sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba por el nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Pretendías que te llamara luego de los años que pasaron y te lo preguntara?- preguntó Espo sin comprender.

-Me lo crucé… al pasar… el otro día… y… nos… nos tomamos un café…

-Ah… yo no sabía que te habías encontrado con él…- dijo Espo- ¿tú lo sabías?- le dijo a Ryan y ambos se sonrieron.

-Ya les dije… me lo crucé…

-Pero fuiste a tomar café con él…- dijo Espo y alzó las cejas.

-Bueno…- dijo y pensó en contestarle que no solo había tomado café con él, pero no quiso hacerlo- ustedes conocen a Castle… nos chocamos en la calle… y cuando quise acordar, estaba sentada tomando café con él…- dijo con aire desinteresado.

-Ten cuidado… podrías amanecer casada con él sin haberte dado cuenta…- dijo Espo y codeó a Ryan que comenzó a sonreír pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver la cara de rabia de Kate.

-No es un lindo chiste… esto no habría sucedido si Roy fuera el Capitán…

-¿Bromeas? Roy fue quien lo dejó entrar en primer lugar… y el que no hizo nada cuando él se fue sin dar explicaciones…- dijo Espo.

-Lo que Beckett quiere decir es que como con Gates no tiene confianza, no le puede decir nada ni quejarse…

-Puede ser…- asumió Kate- no me acostumbro a Gates… extraño mucho la forma de trabajar de Roy…

-Bueno… pero ahora él está mejor…- dijo Espo- el otro día me escribió desde Hawai… está mejor que todos nosotros…

-Les digo que ya estoy fantaseando con mi retiro…- dijo Ryan y todos rieron…

* * *

El móvil de Kate comenzó a sonar y ella, al ver que se trataba de él, descartó la llamada. Pero Rick insistió y cuando Kate descartó la llamada otra vez, Ryan y Espo se miraron sin comprender…

-¿Algún problema?- le preguntó Espo.

-No… solo un pesado que conocí durante el viaje…

-¿Es cierto eso de que estás de novia?- dijo Espo y Kate alzó una ceja.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que no hablo de mi vida personal?

-No entiendo que no puedas compartir con nosotros un momento de felicidad… ¿por qué con Lanie si?- preguntó Espo.

-Porque Lanie es mi amiga y no me hace los planteos que hacen ustedes…

-Oh vamos… cuéntanos… ¿te divertiste mucho?- dijo Ryan.

-¿Qué tal es el tipo? Es raro verte con novio, Beckett…- dijo Espo.

-Ya basta…- dijo y se levantó- iré a tomar un café…

Kate se perdió en la sala de descanso y se olvidó el móvil sobre el escritorio. Cuando comenzó a sonar, Ryan y Espo se miraron y fue Espo quien se inclinó hacia adelante y vio la cara sonriente de Castle en la pantalla…

-Hey, bro…- le dijo a Ryan y levantó el móvil para mostrárselo…

-¿Castle?- dijo Ryan.

-Mira la foto…- dijo y cuando Ryan se acercó, pudo ver que la foto había sido tomada por ella y él estaba en la playa…

-¿Castle es el novio secreto de Beckett?- le dijo y ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

Espo dejó el móvil sobre el escritorio como si le quemara y tomó el suyo…

-Hey, Lanie… ¿a qué no sabes quién es el novio misterioso de Beckett?

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kate se había servido un vaso de agua e intentaba calmarse. Sentía la cabeza pesada, y se había quedado sin analgésicos… la presión de esos días había sido importante y estaba cansada y con sueño… ¿serán los años?, se preguntó… esos días le costaba reponerse y sentía que no descansaba bien por las noches…

Pensó en llamar a Rick para encontrarse con él en el almuerzo, ellos tenían que hablar de lo que vendría…

Buscó su móvil en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía… volvió a su escritorio y miró a sus compañeros, que intercambiaban miradas cómplices pero no decían nada…

Y cuando Espo no se aguantó más e iba a comenzar a hablar, Ryan lo pateó por debajo del escritorio para que se callara…

Kate recuperó su móvil y cuando entraba otra vez en la sala de descanso escuchó que le había llegado un mensaje…

"_¿Almorzamos juntos hoy?"_

"_No te lo mereces"_ escribió luego de un rato, no quería parecer desesperada.

"_No creo que sea tan grave"_ le contestó él al instante.

"_No tienes idea de cuánto" _escribió Kate y luego guardó el móvil, no quería contestarle más…

* * *

Cuando Kate llegó al restaurant en donde se encontrarían para almorzar, lo vio sentado a lo lejos, esperándola… se lo veía nervioso, por lo que Kate se calmó un poco, estaba enojada, pero aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no era tan grave…

Solo era ella la que no estaba bien esos días… ¿se habría relajado mucho en las vacaciones que ahora le costaba tanto trabajo acostumbrarse otra vez a la rutina?

-Hey…- dijo con seriedad y él la miró sonriente.

-Kate…- le dijo cuando ella se sentó frente a él.

-¿Por qué tuve que enterarme por mi capitana?- le soltó ella.

-Bueno… yo… creí que no te importaría… el otro día te dije que lo intentaría…

-Es cierto… lo dijiste…- reconoció ella- pero no creí que lo consiguieras… no con Gates… y aún así…

-¿Por qué tanta resistencia? ¿No crees que lo pasaríamos genial trabajando juntos otra vez? Yo tengo los mejores recuerdos de ese momento…

-Pues yo creo que las cosas cambiaron, Rick… ahora somos una pareja… y el hecho de vernos todo el día, a toda hora, nos desgastará…

-Bueno… si te molesta tanto…- dijo él algo dolido- renunciaré…

-¿Por qué motivo? ¿Se fue la inspiración?- le dijo ella fastidiada.

-No… pero bueno, ¿a quién le importa? Si yo hubiese sabido que te molestaría tanto, no lo habría hecho… yo quiero estar bien contigo…

-Rick…- dijo y tomó su mano- no sé lo que me pasa últimamente… me siento débil… no tengo ganas de discutir… pero a la vez las cosas me caen mal y no puedo evitarlo… déjame explicártelo… yo me siento increíble cuando estamos juntos… no es que deteste la idea de que vuelvas… la pasé muy bien cuando estabas pero no quiero mezclar las cosas… y honestamente, te prefiero como pareja… así te tengo solo para mí…

-Bien… bueno… ¿qué quieres que haga?

-No lo sé… quizá podría dejarte que te quites el gusto y estés un tiempo corto…- dijo ella cuando él levantó su mano y besó sus dedos con dedicación…

-Lo que tú quieras, amor… tienes cara de cansada y me siento culpable… anoche fue increíble… pero…

-Anoche fue increíble y no lo cambiaría por nada… recién pensaba que quizá al no estar acostumbrada al relax de las vacaciones, ahora me cuesta volver… pero no te preocupes, he salido de cosas peores…- dijo y acarició su cara…

Kate salió más liviana luego de la conversación con Rick. Supo que nada había sido con mala intención y sobre todo supo que él haría lo que ella esperaba que hiciera ¿qué podía ser más importante que eso?

* * *

**Bueno, al menos se han puesto de acuerdo! Gracias por leer!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kate bufó con fastidio cuando el sospechoso la miró con pánico y salió corriendo. Ella conocía ese tipo de reacciones desesperadas y sin embargo, a pesar de su buen estado físico, el hecho de tener que gastar energías le parecía estéril… sin sentido…

Se apuró y corrió tras él hasta que por fin le dio alcance. Lo empujó hacia el suelo y lo esposó. Estaba sin aire. Le dijo sus derechos y se lo llevó arrestado…

Cuando salió del ascensor para llevarlo al interrogatorio todavía se sentía agitada. Le hizo señas a Espo, que se lo llevó a interrogar…

Se puso tras el espejo, dispuesta a escuchar la conversación, pero tuvo que salir a buscar una botella de agua. Estaba sedienta…

Un mensaje de Rick le llegó, él le avisaba que pasaría por allí a la tenía ganas de verlo, eso no estaba en discusión, lo que no tenía ganas de hacer era esconderse… pero supo que no podía quejarse, después de todo, esa había sido su elección…

Trató de serenarse, internamente sabía que todo saldría bien, que ya habría tiempo de blanquear la situación con sus compañeros y amigos…

Intentó de focalizarse en el interrogatorio hasta que recibió un mensaje de Lanie, la última vez que la había visto había sido para su reincorporación…

-Hey… amiga…- dijo Lanie y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Por lo visto estoy mejor que tú…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tus ojeras… parece que el romance es… intenso…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Algo así…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

-Entonces… todo eso sigue…

-Sigue… sí… aunque he estado trabajando bastante…

-Bueno… supongo que si él está bien contigo, aprenderá que quizá tienes un trabajo que se complica a veces…

-Él… lo entiende… no te preocupes…

-Me alegra por ti…

-Lo sé…

-Estás dispersa, Kate… ¿seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, si… simplemente estoy cansada…

-¿Muy cansada?

-Normal…- dijo y se estiró un poco.

-¿Cuánto hace que te sientes así?

-¿Crees que podría estar enferma?

-Quizá tienes demasiada "actividad"

-Lanie…- protestó Kate.

-Podría pasar… durante años estuviste enfocada en el trabajo y ahora, con una relación… quizá te cueste encontrar el ritmo…

-¿Crees que debería preocuparme?

-Si sigues sintiéndote tan cansada quizá deberías ir al médico para que te de algún suplemento vitamínico…

-¿Tú crees?

-No creo que pueda hacerte ningún daño…

-Gracias por el consejo… ¿qué tienes para mí?

Kate se quedó escuchándola un buen rato con los detalles de la autopsia que había hecho y luego regresó para saber el resultado del interrogatorio…

Espo había logrado que el sospechoso confesara y había entregado a su cómplice… Él y Ryan se encaminaban a detenerlo y le preguntaron si los quería acompañar…

-Me quedaré por aquí…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick bajó del ascensor y sus ojos la acariciaron. Se sentía bien, correcto estar allí con ella, por el tiempo que fuera…

-Hey…- dijo y ella se dio vuelta y sonrió- hubiera querido traerte café, pero es un poco tarde…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Dios… tengo ganas de abrazarte…

-Sí…- dijo ella y se sonrojó- yo también…

Rick miró hacia todos lados y sonrió.

-Estás hermosa hoy…

-Muchas gracias…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hace un rato fui a ver a Lanie… me dijo que no me veía bien…

-¿En serio? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Algo cansada… pero estoy segura de que se me pasará…

-Prometo dejarte dormir…- dijo él solemne.

-Mentiroso…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Te lo juro… podemos pasar la noche juntos, abrazados… acostarnos temprano, comer algo liviano…

-O… podrías quedarte en tu casa y yo en la mía…

-Si es lo que tú prefieres…

-Sabes que no… pero no quiero ser un programa aburrido para ti…

-No lo eres… yo quiero que estés bien, que los dos estemos bien… ¿acaso tú no harías lo mismo por mí?

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Bien… entonces… haremos todo eso…

-Bien… acepto…- dijo y Rick notó el cambio en sus facciones cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y Ryan y Espo llegaban con un hombre al que habían arrestado…

Se lo entregaron a un oficial para que lo llevara a la sala de interrogatorios y se acercaron…

-Hey, chicos…- dijo Rick y sonrió, alzando la mano…

-Castle…- dijo Ryan y sonrió.

-Bro…- dijo Espo y chocaron las manos.

-¿Trayendo a uno de los malos?

-Así es…- dijo Espo- ¿quieres interrogarlo, Beckett?

-Se los dejo a ustedes… me quedaré observando…

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Ryan.

-Sí…- dijo Kate y se levantó.

-Bien… vamos Ryan…- dijo Espo.

* * *

Kate y Rick fueron a presenciar el interrogatorio tras el espejo y mientras se preparaban, ella lo puso al tanto de lo que ocurría…

Kate se sorprendió de lo rápido que Rick ató cabos y llegó a la misma conclusión que ellos luego de un par de horas de pensar y analizar…lo notaba contento y ella no podía evitar estar feliz por él…

Se apoyaron, uno al lado del otro, en un escritorio y Rick acarició suavemente su mano, disimuladamente, aunque estaban solos, no quería correr riesgos…

Ella recibió la caricia de buena gana, sabía que todo eso era por ella y lo reconocía…

Se enfocaron en el interrogatorio y luego de un buen rato en el que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse un poco, lograron quebrarlo y hacerlo confesar…

-Lamento haberme perdido el resto del caso…- dijo Rick cuando todos se reunieron en la sala de descanso.

-¿Qué tal una cerveza para ponernos al tanto?- dijo Ryan y miró a Kate, que se removió incómoda en la silla.

-Yo… estoy cansada… pero vayan ustedes…

-Oh vamos… ¿qué tan cansada puedes estar?- protestó Ryan.

-Lo suficiente…-dijo Kate y bostezó.

-Ese novio que tienes te está quitando horas de sueño…- dijo Espo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Espo…

-¿Novio?- preguntó Rick y Espo miró a Ryan.

-¿No le contaste a Castle sobre tu novio?

-Ya basta chicos…- dijo Kate y se levantó, incómoda.

-Fue un intenso romance durante las vacaciones… pero parece que siguió…- dijo Ryan sonriendo.

-Pero yo en tu lugar no perdería las esperanzas, bro…- dijo Espo.

-¿Yo?

-Oh vamos, Castle…

-Bueno… digamos que si Beckett está feliz, eso es lo importante…

-¿Te rendirás?

-Chicos…- trató de intervenir Kate.

-No es que me rinda… yo creo que si ella está con alguien, hay que respetarla…

-Claro…- dijo Ryan y él y Espo intercambiaron miradas.

-Vamos…- dijo Espo.

-Yo… ¿acabo de recordar que tengo que cenar con Alexis?

-Claro… por supuesto…- dijo Ryan.

-¿Me llevas, Beckett?- le preguntó Rick.

-Lo siento… me voy directo a casa…- dijo y se fue.

Rick se quedó mirándola un momento…

-El novio debe ser muy celoso…- dijo Espo y sonrió…

* * *

**¿Hasta donde seguirán estos dos ocultándolo y hasta donde seguirán los otros abusándose de lo que saben? Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
